The Repair Job
by Karyn30
Summary: Eliot wants to help this woman rebuild her life, but can he reach her? and can he do it without losing his heart?
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell was that?" Winona, "Nona" Flynn asked her girlfriend as she turned at the sound of breaking glass. She watched in horror as a solidly built man in jeans and a tshirt pinned another man in a suit across one of the bar's tables. Noone seemed inclined to intervene so she glanced at the bartender to see what he was going to do about the ensuing fight when she noticed him accepting a large wad of cash from a young black man who was shaking his head. It was obvious this was a pay off, and she'd be damned if she was going to sit here and do nothing.

"I can't believe he's not going to do anything" she said to her friend Jill and began to pull out her own phone. Before she could even get it out of her purse, Jill's hand stopped her

"Nona don't" she said all the time watching the brawl; at this point the suit, had some sort of stick out and was trying furiously to whack at the other man's legs.

"What do you mean don't? Do you not see that maniac's about to kill that man?" she asked, utterly confused by her friend's behavior. She looked back just in time to see an older man with curly hair and a leather jacket walk up behind the maniac that was going to end up going to jail for killing a man.

"Just don't Nona, this will all be over in a minute" she knew that Nate would never let Eliot actually kill Sterling, they had too much fun torturing him.

Sure enough within minutes, Nona watched as the curly haired man and the suit conversed for a second, and all of a sudden the suit was on his feet and they all disappeared out the back door. But not before she'd noticed that the maniac nodded at Jill in recognition.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell just happened?" she asked Jill as she turned back in her seat.

"That my friend; was Eliot Spencer as his best" Jill replied as she laughed at her friend's bewilderment.

"Do you remember a couple of years ago when dad died and we had problems proving that the nursing home was at fault for his death?"

"Yeah you said that you couldn't get anyone to take your appeal because you suspected that the CEO was paying people off and that noone wanted to go up against him. But wait, I thought that you said that the nursing home went under and that you and a bunch of other victims got huge payouts?"

Jill smiled "I did, and that was all because of that 'maniac' as you called him and the rest of his team."

"So what exactly is it that they do?" Nona asked an hour later after listening to Jill explain about Eliot and his team.

"To tell you the truth? I still don't know all the details but what I do know is that they help people when noone else will."

"So it's kind of like a Robinhood thing?"

"I guess you could say that" she laughed as she tried to picture Eliot in tights

"So that's why I saw Eliot nod at you as he left with those other men"

"Yeah ever since that incident, we've sort of stayed in touch – we bonded over darts and music."

"So what you guys are like bffs or something now?" Nona asked, coming to grips with what her friend had been telling her.

" More like a brother/sister type thing. He still watches my back, I kick his butt at darts, and everyone once in a great while we'll get together and play at a bar over in Melrose."

"Wow, there's so much I've missed in your life" Nona sighed, hating that she had missed so much and that it had taken so long for her to get together with Jill.

"Don't worry about it honey, you've been busy yourself; taking care of your mom and now taking care of a new business! Speaking of – how is the baking business?"

"So far so good; the bakery's only been open a few months, but we're already getting repeat customers." She said practically vibrating with excitement. Owning her own bakery had been her dream since she was eight and Grandma Flynn showed her how to knead Irish soda bread. It had taken her a lot longer than she would have hoped, but she finally had her own place only a couple doors down from McRory's, the bar they were currently sitting in.

"Nona that's great!" Jill said excitedly but soon she noticed that though her friend was excited, there was something she wasn't telling her.

"Thanks, I'm still nervous though; it's a completely different element when you're the boss and have to make all the hard decisions. Speaking of, I really should get going – 3am comes mighty early." She said noticing her watch said it was already going on 7.

"Oh do you have to really? I was sort of hoping that you'd be able to stick around and meet Eliot and the rest of the gang." Jill practically begged

"I'm sorry hon, much as I'd love to stick around and meet a would be killer - sorry I mean your friend" she corrected herself as she saw the stern look that Jill shot her way. "I really do have to go though; I need sleep and I have an order coming in the morning. With that, Nona wound her way through the crowd and out the door. She felt bad lying to Jill, but she had to get out of there; just then her phone rang

"Hello?"

"Miss me?" the sound of her ex fiance's voice made her stomach churn and she nearly dropped the phone

"How did you get this number Steven?" the chuckled reply sent a chill up her spine

"Oh Nona honey I told you I can find you anywhere"

"You're supposed to stay 500 feet away" came her weak response as she hastened her step and looked around; luckily she lived in the apartment above the bakery which was now only a couple of feet away.

"I'm not anywhere near you – or am I?" he loved to torture her; the mental anxiety she got from the sick games that he played got him off more than actually beating her which had happened on more than one occasion.

She hung up the phone as she finally reached her apartment. She went room by room, baseball bat in hand to make sure that he hadn't found where she lived. Then she went through and checked all the locks on the windows and doors. Satisfied that she would be ok for now she changed into her pajamas and flipped on the t.v. because there was no way she was going to get any sleep now.

It was nights like tonight that Eliot Spencer hated the fact that he couldn't sleep more than 90 minutes a night. He'd just gotten off a flight from Kiev hours earlier only to learn that once again Sterling was getting a leg up off the backs of him and his team. Sophie was still out of the country after claiming she "needed time" which he knew was code for Nate was pissing her off with all his drinking and fighting. Knowing that sleep alluded him – at least for now, he grabbed a jacket and decided to take a walk; it helped clear his head when he couldn't use his gym which at this time of night, he didn't think his neighbors would appreciate.

The night was cool, but it was getting warmer with each passing day. At least the snow was gone for the forseeable future and signs of spring were popping up everywhere; including in his seedlings of tomatos which he had growing on his kitchen window sill til he could transplant them to his rooftop garden. He was just mapping out in his head where he was going to put the new plants when he heard glass shattering. He took off down the block at a dead run and noticed two men running off in the same direction. He chased them for about another half a block when they split up and he knew he wasn't going to catch them. So he trotted back to the store front where the window had gotten broken and saw a woman standing there crying.

"It's not that bad" he said gently and stepped back when he realized he'd startled her.

Nona was so involved in crying and surveying the damage to the broken storefront that she hadn't even heard Eliot was it?; walk up so when he started to speak she'd nearly jumped out of her skin. She was already on edge ever since she'd gotten that call from Steven two nights ago. He had called her back repeatedly that night to the point where she'd shut her phone off and gone and gotten yet another number from the phone company the next day. She should have known something like this would happen; how stupid of her to open a business knowing he was still out there looking for her. She'd thought since she was off the grid for awhile so to speak taking care of her mom on the west coast he'd lose interest. Fat chance of that, she'd probably just pissed him off even more.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you" Eliot apologized

"It's ok" Nona mumbled and took a step back; this man made her nervous; especially since she'd seen him nearly beat a man to death just days earlier.

"I tried to chase down the guys that did this, but they got away. Do you have any idea why they would do THIS?" he asked as he picked up a light colored brick with the word BITCH across it in red letters.

"I know exactly why they did it and who sent them" she said as she proceeded to grab a broom and dustpan and sweep up the shattered glass.

Eliot waited for her to continue, and when she didn't he sighed

"And do you care to share who that is?"

"I don't know, do you care to share who the hell you even are?" she snapped as she paused from the task at hand.

"Sorry, the name's Eliot Spencer – hey didn't I see you sitting with Jill the other night?"

"Yes you did; Nona Flynn - Jill and I are old friends"

"Funny, she's never mentioned you"

"Well we've been out of touch, for quite awhile now" she grabbed the dustpan and began pushing shards of glass into it with the broom

"Here, let me get that" he leaned down and went to grab the dustpan from her, his fingers brushing across the back of her hand.

"No I've – " just then she looked up into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. They seemed to go on like the ocean, but she could tell that there was also something haunting them. Hurt recognized hurt, but in this moment they were merely trying to convey sympathy and understanding and that in itself made her suddenly more aware that she was only wearing pajamas after having been jolted from slumber.

"Thank you" she said breaking contact and standing to finish the job she'd started. When it was all cleaned up he helped her cover her window temporarily.

"I can come back in the morning and replace that glass for you" he said matter of factly

"No that's ok I can take care of it"

"It's no trouble"

"No you've done enough for one night and speaking of – I have to get up in 3 hours so I'll say goodnight and thank you" she said as she ushered him to the door. Eliot laughed to himself; normally women were begging him to stay yet this curly haired redhead was showing him the door. There was something he couldn't quite put his finger on; she'd been hurt - that was obvious the way she was so jumpy around him. However there was a moment of something when her warm brown eyes collided with his over the dustpan. His stomach got all knotted and he was all too aware that she slept in a tshirt and shorts.

"Well aren't you at least going to call the cops and report the vandalism?" he asked

"No I'll just replace the window and be done with it"

"But you said you know who was behind it"

"I did"

"So why?-" her raised hand cut him off before he could finish

"Eliot this is not your problem; thank you for the help but goodnight"she said shutting the door in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Nona was in the back putting away her order of flour and sugar when Tanya, one of her morning counter people came in to let her know that the window guy was here; which was funny because Nona hadn't had a chance to call anyone yet so it could only be one person. Sure enough there was Eliot Spencer, tape measure in hand measuring the window.

"Mornin'" he said as though he had every right to be there

"I told you I'd take care of this" she replied in a whispered tone; no need to let the entire bakery know what's going on.

"And I told you I'd replace it for you" he shoved one end of the tape measure into her hand, giving her no choice but to take it. He looked at it and pulled a small notebook from his back pocket and a pencil from his ear; writing it down he walked back to her and as it snapped back into place. He was close enough that she could tell that his hair, which was secured in a ponytail today, was still wet from his morning shower.

"So what you say goes then huh?" she said almost accusingly

This made him blink and take a step back

"I'm just trying to do the neighborly thing"

"Well last I checked you weren't my neighbor, so I'd just as soon as have you leave me alone." With that she turned and started to head back inside; that's when he grabbed her arm

"Nona wait –" before he could finish she brought her other elbow back straight into his gut taking him by surprise. 'Good for her, she's taken a couple of self defense classes' he thought as he recognized the basic move. Not that it did any damage beyond a small grunt but on someone else it may have done the trick.

"Don't grab me" she said through clenched teeth

Throwing his hands up, he backed up a step

"I'm sorry, but I justed wanted to let you know that I am actually your neighbor"

Before she could respond he went on

"You know those apartments above the bar? Well I occupy one of them" he finished with a grin

"Yeah well it still doesn't give you the right to do whatever you please."

Eliot sighed, well really more of grunted; usually only Parker could annoy him this much this quickly

"Look all I want to do is fix the damn window – why is that so hard for you to accept?" by now a couple of curious onlookers were taking notice of their conversation.

Nona could feel the heat rising in her cheeks

"Fine just fix the window and send me a receipt"

"No"

"What do you mean no?" she asked, confused

"I mean I don't want your money"

Nona straigtened

"Look buddy if you think just because you look good in a pair of jeans that I'm going to – "

Eliot stopped her and leaned in close enough for her to feel his breath on her face, dropping his voice he said

"As much as I would love that, I don't force myself on women – I don't need to. When I said I didn't want your money, I don't. What I want is that" he pointed to one of her display cases

"Are those corn cookies?" he asked pointing out the Native American dessert

"Yes they are – how'd you know?"

"Cherokee – mom's side"

This made Nona smile

"Sioux, also mom's side"

"I'll fix this window, if you'll show me how to make those."

"You mean you want to learn how to bake?"

He shook his head

"No I'm pretty good at that already, but I've never been able to make a decent corn cookie"

"Seriously?" Eliot didn't exactly strike her as the culinary type

"That's what I want" he waited while she thought it over

"If I show you, you'll fix my window?"

"I can leave right now and hit the hardware store." After a minute she finally sighed. She really didn't have any other choice. She knew if she filed a claim with her insurance company, not only would her rates skyrocket but it meant filing a police report and that was something she wanted to avoid all together.

"Fine, fix it and we'll work something out." She said and turned to head back and finish the job she'd started

"Oh and Nona?" he called to her

"Yes?"

"These aren't even my good jeans." He said with a wink and headed out the door leaving her wondering what the hell she'd just gotten herself into.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hardison did you get me that information?" Eliot asked after he picked up on the third ring.

"Yeah man you want to come by now and I'll do the briefing?"

"I'm finishing up at the hardware store and then I have to install her window – give me about an hour?"

"See you then" he replied and hung up

"Winona 'Nona' Flynn was born and raised in Cheyenne, Wyoming, three siblings, good kid." Hardison began as a picture of Nona at various ages popped up. Eliot couldn't help but smile as he took in the younger photos of her. So care free then; he needed to find out what made her lose that innocence.

" Moved out east for college, attended University of Massachusetts where she graduated with a degree in public relations, got a job at Westerhoff Industries where she met" Hardison pushed a button and a picture of a very polished man in a suit popped up

"Meet Steven Westerhoff founder and CEO of Westerhoff Industries, a company that specializes in the manufactoring of medical equipment, namingly plastic heart valves. She started out as just another PR person but it seems Steven here has a thing for redheads so he promoted her to his personal assistant. Soon after, the two started dating and eventually got engaged. However they never got married; she left him after…" Hardison trailed off as though he didn't want to finish

"After what Hardison?" Eliot asked impatiently

"I found some records of domestic violence calls" he said on a sigh

Eliot's fists immediately clenched; he was going to kill this man

"However no formal police reports were filed"

"Doesn't mean he didn't do it" Eliot said matter of factly

Hardison merely nodded before he went on

"As for the last year and half, it's almost as if she dropped off the face of the planet. I mean a few charges here and there but nothing much; not until now anyway."

"Her mom had cancer and she was taking care of her" Eliot filled in the blank

"Well thanks Hardison; now all I have to do is find this creep Westerhoff and beat him to a pulp"

"No" Nate stated from across the room. Eliot hadn't even heard him come in

"What do you mean no Nate? This guy obviously beat the crap out of her, that's why she so damn jumpy all the time. You want me to just stand aside and let him bully her? I told you about the brick they threw through her window."

"I know that Eliot but I think there's more here"

"What do you mean more?"

"In the last year Westerhoff Industries has been sued over a dozen times, all ending in either a settlement or the client changes their mind. I think Westerhoff is trying to hide something."

"Hardison pull up Westerhoff's financials." He said turning to the techie. With a couple of quick clicks, documents popped up on the screen one after the other.

"Up until two years ago WI was a multi-billion dollar company; then when the lawsuits started some hospitals have dropped him as a supplier."

"and what were the lawsuits claiming?"

Double checking Hardison answered

"Wrongful death due to faulty heart valves but as you said they were either settled or the client dropped the suit."

"That's it" Nate said snapping his fingers

Hardison and Eliot looked at each other in the ok is he going to share that thought fashion

"What's it?" Parker entered via a window; she never was very conventional

"Westerhoff must have known that he was selling faulty valves; that's why he either paid them off or well you know" he said

"cllllll" Parker made a sound and a slicing motion across her throat implying that he had offed those who had dropped out of the lawsuits. Eliot gave her a 'you're crazy' look and shook his head

"But what does this all have to do with Nona?"

"Oh is this about Eliot's new girlfriend? Parker asked

Eliot glared at her

"She's not my girlfriend"

"Girlfriend, lover, conquest, whatever is this about her?" she asked ignoring the fact that Eliot looked like he could choke her at any minute

"Westerhoff must think she knows something, which is why he's going after her – find out if she knows anything. As for the rest of us, he's got to have evidence somewhere; Hardison, what's Westerhoff's schedule look like for the next couple of days?"

"Looks like he's at a conference in New York for the next couple of days"

"Great" Nate said getting that gleam in his eyes

"Then let's go steal medical supplies"


	4. Chapter 4

The loud knock on the new window had Nona nearly jumping out of her skin; she glanced up and saw Eliot waving to her. She'd told him that it would be best for him to wait until the bakery was closed in order for her to show him her recipe for corn cookies. She still hadn't expected him to show up; guys never asked her to show them how to make something; unless of course it was coated in a sexual inuendo. Yet there he was hair pulled back, along with a bandana covering it and a blue chef's jacket. Damn him for looking good AND being a good guy; she did not have time for this. However the sooner she showed him this recipe the sooner he could be gone from her life so she headed over to let him in.

"I hope I'm not too early" he said as she locked up behind him

"Nope, right on time"

They stood there for an awkward minute before she headed to the kitchen

"Shall we get started?"

Eliot followed her, taking note of her _assets_

"So what is it that you think you're doing wrong with the recipe?" she asked turning to him

"What's that?" he asked embarrassed that she'd almost caught him checking her out

"The recipe?"

"Oh I'm not sure, maybe you could just show me yours" and as soon as the words left his mouth he realized what it sounded like and his face turned beet red which rarely happened.

Nona must have noticed the look of humiliation on his face because she simply laughed and said

"Let's make some cookies"

Half an hour later she was pulling the first tray out

"I like to take them out about 2 minutes before they're done and let them finish baking on the pan. Also they're still warm enough to do this" he watched as she took a shot glass, dipped in flour and pressed a hole into the center.

"And that would be for?"

"Hand me that jar of blackberry preserves behind you" she said pointing to the counter.

After scooping out a healthy portion she plopped it in the hole that she'd made in the cookie

"That's what that's for"

"Wow I never thought about adding preserves to mine."

"I like it because it gives you that sort of salty/sweet combo. Here, try" she said holding a still hot cookie in front of him. Instead of taking it from her, he looked her dead in the eye and took a bite while it was still in her hand; his lips almost brushing her finger tips.

Nona tried to look away while he ate his portion of the cookie, but it was like there was some magnetic hold on her. In fear that she would say something stupid she popped the rest of the cookie in her mouth and started cleaning up stuff. Anything to keep her from having to look at him

"So what do you think?" she asked as she scrubbed down the counter

"I think they're the best thing I've had in awhile." She hadn't heard him come up behind her and having him this close made her both nervous and excited.

"Well I'm glad I could help out, now you know the secret is – "

"Nona stop" Eliot still her hand and cut her off; his hands came to rest on her shoulders and he could feel her tense. Trying to be gentle, he turned her around to face him

"You feel this too don't you?"

"Feel what?" she asked playing dumb because it was easier than admitting her attraction to him. Suddenly he ran his thumb along the corner of her mouth and her breath caught in her throat

"That right there; all I did was try to remove some jam on your mouth and your pupils dialated and your breath caught."

"You just surprised me is all, it doesn't prove anything"

"Well maybe this will" he said right before his lips came crashing down on hers. She tried to fight it at first but she soon found herself responding to him. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips and she opened for him. He tasted of blackberries and sin; because if sin had a taste – this would be it.

He was trying to be gentle, but the minute Nona opened for him he groaned. She felt so damn good in his arms; it had been a long time since he'd wanted someone this bad. Sure he had no problem getting women, but they usually came on to him or it was just to burn off some leftover energy from a job. His hands found his way to her down to ass, but the minute they did he could feel her tense up. Before he knew it she was breaking the kiss and they were both breathing heavy.

"Eliot, I'm sorry I can't do this" she said slipping out of his arms. Eliot found himself slugging the wall to get rid of some of his frustration; he was mad at himself for letting it go this far this quickly. He knew what she'd been through and so he should have known better than to kiss her, but at the time he just couldn't help himself. He turned and found her standing in the corner, arms hugging her waist. She looked so vulnerable it made him want to wrap his arms around her, but instead he just stood there waiting for her to explain.

She felt so stupid standing there like that, but the minute that she felt his hands on her butt she'd flashed back to Steven. There were times when he'd forced himself on her as though it was his right as her fiance and most of the time it was easier to give into that than take option number two. She closed her eyes and tried to shut out the memory.

"I'm sorry, can you just give me a minute?" she asked and headed to the bathroom without waiting for a response. Luckily she was able to hold her composure long enough to close the door, but the minute she heard the lock click sobs racked her body. Her tears were a mix of emotions; she was scared both of Steven now that he'd resurfaced, scared of her attraction to Eliot, and she was both mad and sad over the fact that even two years later she couldn't get intimate with a man without having flashbacks. After 20 minutes she cleaned herself up and headed back to the kitchen figuring that Eliot, like every other man this had happened with was gone and she could clean up and go to bed. She was wrong; her kitchen was spotless and Eliot sat waiting at one of the tables out front.

"You ok?" he asked, concern evident on his face

"My pride is more than a little hurt but yes I'm fine thank you"

"Well then care to tell me what that was about?"

Normally she would have told him to take a hike, but she figured since he'd stuck around and not ducked out thinking she was a loon, he deserved some type of explanation

"It's a long story" his silence told her that he was prepared to wait

"A little over two years ago I met a man"

"Steven Westerhoff" he supplied

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"Jill mentioned him once"

"Oh" how easily she forgot that they shared a mutual friend

"Well what Jill didn't tell you because well Jill didn't know seeing as we'd lost touch shortly there after, is that Steven and I eventually got engaged. At first things were great he was very attentive, said all the right things but then about 6 months into it things changed."

"He got violent"

She nodded, not trusting her own voice right then

"It wasn't right off the bat, but he would stop coming home, he wouldn't call, and would get very short with me if I questioned any of it. Then one night we were arguing and I accused him of cheating on me, and that's when it happened – he slapped me and told me that if he'd been getting some at home he wouldn't have cheated. Of course the next day he was all over himself apologizing, sending me flowers, begging for my forgiveness, promising that it would never happen again."

"And you took him back" Eliot said matter of factly; he'd seen enough domestic violence cases in his day to know that it was a hard cycle to break

Nona merely looked at the floor and nodded, her face flamed with humiliation. She felt Eliot's hand pull her chin up

"Look at me" he commanded and when she lifted her red rimmed eyes he said

"This is NOT your fault; HE'S the jackass. You understand that don't you?"

"Yes, it took me awhile but finally after my mom got sick I broke it off with him and went west to take care of her. However before I could get out there he started stalking me to the point where I had to change my number several times and get a restraining order. I've done the therapy, even took a self defense class, and no matter how much I know it's not my fault, one thing they never tell you is how to move on. How not to get scared that you're going to end up the same way again, or hell to even trust someone enough to get close; so every time I get close with someone, the minute it starts getting physical…" she trailed off

"You flashback" he finished for her

"He's the one that threw the brick through your window isn't he?"

Nona nodded

"Oh it wasn't him personally, he would never get his hands dirty but I'm sure that he hired the thugs that did do it. I don't want to draw any unnecessary attention to myself; the bakery is just starting to get off the ground and I really don't need any bad publicity right now. I just wish there was some way to make him pay."

"Oh he's going to pay alright." Eliot said with conviction

"Eliot, you just can't go beating him up"

"As much as I would love that" his hands clenched into fists at his side "That's not what I meant"

"Well then what are you talking about?" she asked suddenly confused

"We think Westerhoff is selling faulty heart valves, but we need your help"


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell are you talking about Eliot? And what do you mean we? Are you talking about you and your band of merry men?"

He nodded

"After the brick incident I had Hardison – our tech geek do some checking"

"Checking what? Steven? Me?" when he didn't dispute her she went on

"So you knew didn't you? You knew what Steven did to me! God I sat here and poored my heart out like a fool!" she jumped up and began pacing

"All Hardison found was that some domestic calls had been made; after that it wasn't hard to figure out; you're not a fool. You're somebody that was hurt and needed someone to talk to."

"Well it didn't start out that way – oh God; please tell me you didn't kiss me just to get me to work with you" At that Eliot stood and looked her dead in the eye

"Knowing that I was trying to get you to work with us is exactly why I shouldn't have kissed you, but I couldn't help myself" the corner of his mouth lifting in a half smile.

"Oh" by now it was Nona's turn to be embarrassed.

"Look Nona I know you've been through a hell of a lot; noone should have to be where you've been" he said taking her hand

"but don't you want Steven to pay for what he's done to you? I know I sure as hell do and what if he is selling faulty heart valves? What about those people?"

"I don't know I've worked so hard to try and get him out of my life. I never reported anything that happened because I was always too scared. He even threatened my mother once; can you believe that?"

"So get him back, put him in his place, show him you're not scared anymore." He took her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes

"Finally move on and learn to trust again." And with that he placed a gentle, tender kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, her eyes were full of tears; wiping at them with the pad of his thumb he asked if she was ok. She nodded and swiped at her face

"I'm fine; so what can I do to help?"

He gave her the only answer he knew; he gathered her in his arms simply held her while she cried

"Ok what have you got Parker?" Nate asked over the comms

"I'm copying the files now, but other than that there's not really much here. Other than the fact that Westerhoff thinks a lot of himself." She said as she took in all the photos of him with each one of his toys, which included a car, a motorcycle, and hell even a yacht all of them had him posing in some ridiculous muscle pose.

"Yeah well when you're the CEO of a multimillion dollar company you tend to think highly of yourself" he replied

"Hey Parker you've got trouble headed your way; Westerhoff's assistant is back early from lunch" Hardison chimed in

"Of course she is they never take the full hour; WHY wouldn't you take the full hour?" she said starting one of her many one sided conversations as she looked to see if the files had completed downloaded. Seeing that they were she snatched the thumbdrive out of the tower and turned around just as Mrs Weaver entered the office

"Can I help you with something? Mr Westerhoff is out of the office for a couple of days and noone is supposed to be in here."

"You're right Mrs…." She paused to pretend like she was looking down at the papers in her hand

"Weaver; noone is supposed to be in here which is why I'd like to thank you for catching me" she could hear Hardison's sigh and Eliot's grunt as they tried to figure out what the hell she was doing.

"What?" the poor housewife type was thouroughly confused

"I am from the new security firm that Mr Westerhoff hired to make sure that his office was secure. So the fact that you caught me means that we need to work on some areas and you of course should be commended."

That softened the woman

"Well you know just all part of the job" she said proudly

"Oh and modest too" Parker went on

"Well I'm just going to take these notes" she said indicating the papers in her hand

"and I'm going to make sure that my boss knows that we have some work to do, so if you'll excuse me?"

"Oh sure, sure" Mrs Weaver moved out of her way and Parker headed toward the elevators smiling to herself. Sophie's lessons were paying off; she was now a grifter, a grifter and a thief. Parker cackled; that could be one leathal combination.


	6. Chapter 6

"So what do we have here Hardison?" Nate asked sometime later as they went over the files from Westerhoff's office.

"Not much, so far the guy is clean other than a couple of large payouts"

"To whom?"

Hardison clicked a few buttons

"Looks like it was to a Mark Harrison who worked for a place called Infertech Industries which is a –"

"Research company" Nate finished for him as he began to pace the length of his apartment, which he often did when he was trying to put a puzzle together.

"Yeah" Hardison confirmed. It shouldn't after all these years, but it still amazed him sometimes how Nate was able to put things together.

"Westerhoff paid off this Harrison to alter the results of the valve testing" Nate said matter of factly

"So we find this Mark and get him to flip on Westerhoff" Parker concluded as she popped popcorn into her mouth

Nate shook his head

"It's not that simple Parker."

"So we get Eliot to beat him up" she said matter of factly and Eliot shrugged his shoulders thinking that for once Parker might be right

"No this guy's already been paid off; and I'm sure that Westerhoff made him give up the original results. Hardison – can you hack into Infertech?"

Hardison laughed, his fingers already flying over the keyboard

"Ok see if you can find any of the original results on there. If Harrison doesn't have them then that means that Westerhoff has them hidden somewhere and we need to find them. Eliot, did you find out anything from Nona?"

Eliot shook his head

"Not yet, but she should be here any-"

He was cut off by the sound of someone walking through the door

"Hello?" he heard Nona call

"In here" he replied as he went to meet her

"Hi" she said quietly smiling at him

"Hey yourself; what are those?" he asked indicating the box in her hand

"I had left over cookies, so I thought I'd bring them buy"

"Thanks, come on in and meet the rest of the team. That's Hardison" he said indicating a young, goodlooking black man who was intensely typing into a laptop

"Hey" he said holding up a hand, not taking his eyes from the screen for a minute

"This here's Nate Ford" the curly haired man from the bar

"Nice to meet you Mr Ford" she said shaking his hand

"Nate, please. It's nice to meet you Ms Flynn"

"Nona, please"

Eliot was looking around

"Where did –"

"Are those cookies?" Parker asked nearly scaring her and Eliot to death. She'd apparently gotten bored and was now hanging from one of the exposed ceiling beams

"Damn it Parker, how many times do I have to tell you that you can't go sneaking up on people like that!" Eliot looked at her like she had two heads

"Last count I think it was 956, but I could be wrong" flipping down she asked again

"Are those cookies?"

"Why yes they are, would you like some?" Nona replied opening the box to the curious woman pearing over her shoulder

"Thanks!" she grabbed the box and went to go see what Hardison was doing

At her questioningly look Eliot merely replied

"It's like asking an addict if they need a hit" he stared at Parker til she looked up and said

"Was I supposed to share?" Eliot shook his head and rolled his eyes; there was something wrong with that girl.

"Have a seat" he said to Nona, purposely ignoring Parker

"So has Eliot told you what's going on?" Nate asked her

"He said that you think that Steven is selling faulty heart valves"

Nate nodded and went on to explain to her what they had uncovered so far

"Did anything show up on Harrison's computer?" he asked Hardison

"Nothing, at least not on his work computer"

"Which means we're going to have to find hard copies of the original results"

"Nona, do you know of any place that Steven would hide something if he didn't want it found?"

She shook her head

"Honestly I really haven't thought about it, I was spending more time taking care of my mother and trying to disappear from his radar"

"Well then I think it's time that you and Steven have a little reunion."


	7. Chapter 7

"Nate, are you high as well as drunk? She can't meet with him – you know what he did to her!" Eliot was practically yelling; it was bad enough that Nate constantly pushed the envelope with the team but to put a regular person in danger was ridiculous.

"Oh she'll be fine Eliot, besides we need to draw Westerhoff out if we're ever going to find the evidence that he's hiding. What better way than to give him the woman that gave him the old heeve ho?"

"So we just put her out there like bait?"

"Look, you're going to be right there in case he tries something, which he won't because he's not going to want to draw attention to himself by causing a scene."

"I don't like it Nate I don't think that –"

"Can you PLEASE stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Nona shouted, causing a deafening silence in the room

"I'm sorry Nona, I just don't want-" Eliot started, but she cut him off

"You're the one that said I needed to move on, to show him that I'm not scared anymore, to trust someone again" Nona replied giving him a meaningful look. Turning to Nate she asked

"What do I have to do?"

"Just speak normally" Hardison told Nona the next day as he got her ready for her meeting with Steven. Taking the tiny ear bud she placed it in her ear and tested it

"Is this ok?" she asked and Hardison gave her a thumbs up

"So basically you're going to go in there and let him know that you've got something on him, but don't give away the whole kit and kaboodle. We want just enough to spook him into leading us to the evidence we need to get him arrested." Nate said as he went over the plan with her.

"And how exactly do I do that?"

"It's all about confidence; if you act like you know what you're talking about, he'll believe it."

"But I don't know if I can do that, Steven knows that I've always been scared of him and what if he –"

Eliot cut her off by grabbing her by the arm and pulling her aside. Taking her face in both her hands he said

"You are NOT that woman anymore; you are strong, confident, and beautiful." He had to swallow his desire to show her just how beautiful she was

Nona sighed

"But what if he –"

"If he so much as lays a finger on you, I will kill him" looking into the ice that came over his eyes told Nona that he would do exactly that.

"You can do this, I know you can; just remember I'll be with you the whole time" indicating her ear bud.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded

"Ok let's go, meeting's in 10 minutes" Nate reminded them

Twenty minutes later Nona was sitting in the restaurant wondering if Steven was ever going to show

"Well well well, Winona Flynn in the flesh" her skin crawled at the sound of his voice

"Hello Steven" she squeaked out. He still looked the same; his blonde hair was cut shorter but the tailor made suit, and air of supremecy was still the same.

"I almost didn't come, but I had to see what would make you forget about your restraining order" he said handing his coat to an attendent. Nona was startled as she looked up and saw that the attendent was Parker.

"Well um, actually I wanted to –"

'You wanted to see if he was man enough to show up' Nate said in her ear

"I wanted to see if you'd be man enough to show up" she repeated with a bit more confidence

"Oh you know how manly I am" he said running a finger down the side of her face before he sat down. She could hear Eliot grunting in her ear and glanced over to the table where he and Tara were sitting. Before he could get up Tara laid a hand on his arm, reminding him that they were on a job.

Nona wanted to vomit, but she thought about what Eliot had said and swallowed

"I remember too much sometimes; so how are you Steven?" she said changing the subject

"I'm good, as always; I'd say you're looking good but it looks like you've put on some weight." His brown eyes flicked over her figure

'You are a strong, confident, beautiful woman' she heard Eliot in her ear and smiled.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Steven"

"Look, let's cut to the chase and tell me what this is about" he leaned forward and his eyes flashed with anger

"Let's just say that I have something on you, and if you don't leave me alone, I won't be afraid to use it"

He laughed

"Oh really? What's that? We both know that you won't file rape charges, and even if you did you know I can make it go away"

Nona knew he was right on that; lord only knew how many cops he had in his pocket. Steven was always paying off someone.

"It has nothing to do with that, though don't think I haven't considered going after you for that. No this is something new; something I've discovered recently."

That made him sit up and take notice

"If you know what's good for you, you'll keep it quiet"

"And if you know what's good for you then you'll leave me the hell alone"

'Now get up and walk away' Nate urged

"I'd say I'd see you later Steven, but if you don't want trouble, I won't see you at all" she grabbed her purse and walked out the door. Her legs were like jello and she barely made it to the door. She was just about to collapse when strong arms wrapped around her

"I've got you" Eliot said; she'd been so focused on what to say to Steven, she hadn't seen him slip out

"Let's go" he said and started walking down the street with her; once they rounded the corner she spotted Hardison's van

"What've you got?" Eliot asked after they'd climbed inside

"Westerhoff's still at the restaurant, but it looks like he's making a call" he replied as he focused in on one of his laptops

When Nona looked at him questioningly, Eliot explained

"Parker dropped a tracking device in his coat pocket and cloaned his phone"

"But she was only with him for a couple of seconds"

"For Parker that's like half an hour" Hardison smiled affectionately as he thought of his thief.

"Who's he calling?" Nate interjected over the comms; he'd met Sophie outside the restaurant and the two headed back to headquarters.

"I don't know, it's a burn phone, but let's take a listen" he said turning up the volume. Suddenly the van was filled with the sound of Steven's voice.

"Do you remember what we discussed?"

"Yeah boss, I remember" came a dark voice

"Get it done" and with that he abruptly ended the call

"Hell of a lot of good that did us" Nona said, sounding defeated

"Don't worry girl, we'll get something as soon as he's on the move" Hardison assured her and as a blinking light moved across the screen he said

"Which apparently is now."


	8. Chapter 8

***Sorry for the delay guys, I had to have my computer in for repairs and just got it back after 2 weeks. However I have been writing furiously by hand for those two weeks so I hope you enjoy the up coming chapters!***

After three days, they still had nothing on Westerhoff; they had discovered that by day he wined and dined clients at some of the swankiest restaurants in town. Night, however nighttime was a different story as he hooked up with prostitutes at some of the siediest motels on the outskirts of town. Nona shivered as she listened to Hardison recount the details of his latest escapade.

"I can't believe I ever thought I loved him. I just want to go home and scrub myself." She said rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"Yeah you should be glad you didn't catch some STD" Parker stated as she munched some popcorn

"Parker!" Eliot practically yelled at her

"What? The guy's penis has been in more holes than Tiger Woods' golf balls"

Eliot sighed and gave Parker a look that would have turned most men into quivering babies; Parker however merely reached for more popcorn

"You need to control your girl, there's something wrong with her" Eliot said turning to Hardison

"Man, you know I can't – " but Eliot cut him off

"You can –" they both started arguing over each other until Nona let out an ear-splitting whistle. The room grew silent, save for the noise of Hardison's equiptment.

"Just stop" she looked at Eliot

"Parker was merely being Parker; she doesn't need controlling." And in that instant Eliot knew that he had chosen the wrong words.

"Nona, I didn't mean it that way" he reached for her, but she pulled away

"Words hurt more than anything Eliot"

"I know, and I'm sorry" he said looking into her eyes

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to" she replied looking at Parker, who seemed oblivious to the whole exchange. She was used to the yelling by now.

Eliot sighed; if he didn't have feelings for Nona he would have told her to shove it. However, he'd resigned himself to the fact that she was different and so he did the unthinkable.

"Is he about to what I think he's about to do?" Hardison asked Nate, who'd entered the room upon hearing the whistle.

"Parker" Eliot called to her

"Parker" he called again when she ignored him.

"Parker!" he practically screamed

"Shhhh" she said waving him off as she stared at one of Hardison's monitors

Eliot turned and gave Nona a 'see I told you so' look; her response was to narrow her eyes at him

"Now what did you want Eliot? I was listening to Westerhoff's conversation"

"Well Parker I wanted to say that I - wait what conversation?"

"Someone called him while Nona was telling you that you should apologize to me." She was not as oblivious as she let on.

"Well what did they say?"

"Oh not much, something about how they didn't find anything, but got done what he wanted"

"Who was it Parker?" Eliot was trying desperately to hold his temper

"I don't know"

"I got it" Hardison interupted as he flipped a few switches and hit the play button. It was the same voice that had called him the day that she had met up with him at the restaurant, but it was another burn phone that Hardison couldn't trace.

'Did you get it done?' they heard Westerhoff ask after finding out they hadn't found what he was looking for

'You know I did – do you have my money?'

'All in good time – I want to make sure the job is complete'

There was a sigh from the other end

'Well I could always call your partner and get my money'

'24 hours and you'll have your money; don't contact me again.' And with that the call was disconnected

"Again we got nothing!" Nona was clearly frustrated

"Wrong, we now know that he has a partner."Nate replied

"But how do we figure out who it is?" she asked

"Hardison?"

"On it" and with that Hardison was back at his computer.

"Parker, I need you to get into Westerhoff's house, if he's working with a partner there's got to be evidence of it on his personal files."

"Done" Parker said heading out

"Eliot" Nate said turning

"Go with Parker in case she needs back up"

Nodding, Eliot headed for the door; he stopped when he heard Nona

"What about me?"

"What about you?" Nate asked

"Well, what am I supposed to do while you all are out getting files and hacking computers?"

A look of confusion crossed over Nate's face

"What do you mean? You're the client – you do nothing."

"I just can't do nothing – I've got to do something"

"Well I'm sorry I just can't have you – "

"Nate let me" Eliot cut him off; he turned to Nona who was already looking at him through narrowed eyes and pulled her aside

"Nona"

"Eliot don't look at me like that"

"Like what?"

She sighed

"Like someone who needs to be appeased because I'm not, I just want to help"

"I know that" he said gripping her hands

"But the best thing you can do right now is stay put, we can't risk you being seen at Westerhoff's. Plus I can't afford to be distracted from Parker, you know how she is"

"Well what if I promise not to do anything distracting?" she pleaded. A broad grin spread across Eliot's face

"Honey, you being in the room is distracting" he said dropping a kiss on her lips; she reveled in it for a minute before pulling away

"You think flattery works every time don't you?"

"It's not flattery if it's true" this made her face beet red

"Go before Parker takes off without you." With a nod at Nate he was gone.

"Come on Parker, hurry up" Eliot whispered into his comm as he kept an eye out for Westerhoff or his housekeeper

"Files are almost done and I found a safe" she said as she listened to the tumblers in the lock. A job like this could not be rushed; you had to wiat for the right moment for everything to fall into place; much like a shy lover that needed coaxing.

"Parker – now!" Eliot yelled, causing her to lose her concentration. She sighed, just like a man – get you all worked up for nothing. She hated leaving the safe's contents, but it was time to go. Grabbing the flashdrive, she dropped out the second story window pulling her rig behind her.

Meanwhile Eliot was trying to stall the housekeeper who'd come back from the grocery store. Under the disguise of a cableman he tried to convince her to switch carriers

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to talk to the owner" she said hurriedly trying to get into the house and dropping a bag in the process. Eliot felt bad and bent down to help her

"Let me get that for you darlin'" he said putting on his best southern charm

"Thank you but I've got it" the sixty something year old woman snatched an orange back from him

"If you'd gotten out of my way I wouldn't have dropped it in the first place!" she pushed past him into the house

"Have a nice day" he mumbled sarcastically

"Guess it doesn't work everytime huh" Parker said, startling him

Eliot growled his response

"Did you get what you needed?" she held up the flashdrive

"Yeah, but you made me leave the safe" she pouted

Rolling his eyes he said

"Let's go" and ushered her back to the car.

By the time they got back Nona was putting the finishing touches on a dinner of lasagna, salad, and garlic bread. She'd needed something to do while she waited for them, and being in the kitchen has always been a great stress reliever for her. Eliot obviously kept Nate's place well stocked and she was able to find everything she needed.

"What's that?" Parker asked scrunching her nose up at the salad

"That would be salad Parker." She replied as she set a heaping plate of garlic bread on the table

"I know, but what are those?"

"Oh those are homemade tortilla strips – I prefer them to croutons"

"So like chips on a salad?"

"Sort of" Nona chuckled. Though Parker was a little socially in ept, she was sometimes so childlike that she'd become like a little sister in the short time that she'd known her.

"Awesome." Parker said and grabbed a plate

"If I'd known that's what it would taken to get her to eat salad, I would have tried it a long time ago." Eliot said entering the kitchen

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble." He grabbed the towel she was holding and slid the pan of lasagna out of the oven; it smelled like heaven.

"It was no trouble; being in the kitchen relaxes me." She replied closing the oven door.

"Well thanks anyway" he pulled out a chair for her and they all sat down to eat. It still seemed weird to not have Sophie sitting with them at the table. Though if he was honest with himself, and because Tara had bowed out, it was nice to be able to look across the table at Nona. She smiled shyly at him when she caught him staring at her.

"So did we learn anything yet?"Nate asked

"Yeah, Eliot's game needs work" Hardison said between mouthfuls. Eliot kicked him under the table and glared at him.

"My game is just fine"

"Then why couldn't you-"

"Because she-" they started arguing over one another again.

"I meant about Westerhoff" Nate interupted them

"He has a safe, but someone told me to get out before I could open it" Parker replied sending an evil look towards Eliot

"Well would you rather have gotten caught?" Nate pointed out and Eliot gave her a smug look to which she stuck out her tongue

'I feel like an overpaid babysitter' Nate thought to himself as he watched Eliot and Parker. He couldn't help but think about how much easier it was when Sophie was around. She had a way of talking to them the way he never could. God he missed her, but she said she needed time. She was constantly badgering him about his drinking, but he didn't have a problem damn it. Taking a swig of scotch he brought himself back to the present where everyone was enjoying Nona's meal.

"Wow this is so good- can we keep her?" Parker asked

"Parker, she's not a" Eliot shook his head and didn't bother finishing his sentence because it was pointless where Parker was concerned

"Well save room Parker, I made chocolate cream pie for dessert." Nona said and Parker's eyes lit up like Fourth of July fireworks

By the time they'd finished Nate had decided it would be better to pick things up in the morning after Hardison had a chance to work through some of Westerhoff's files so Eliot took the opportunity to walk Nona back to her apartment.

"Thanks again for dinner" he said rubbing his thumb over her wrist as he held her hand in front of her doorstep

"You're welcome, but it's really not necessary – I enjoyed doing it." She smiled at him, loving the feel of his calloused hands on her skin

"One day you're going to have to give me that sauce recipe"

Nona shook her head

"Sorry, family secret – Grandma Flynn brought the recipe over with her when she came here years ago. Said it was the last thing her mom handed her when she left Italy. Plus she said it's how she won Grandpa over when they were dating" she laughed

"Well I can see why" he replied kissing her quickly before he opened the door

"Would you like to come in?" Nona found herself asking before she could stop the words from coming out of her mouth.

"Are you sure?" Eliot asked recalling the last time they'd been alone. He wanted her, but he also wanted her to be sure. He watched as she took his face in her hands and traced his lips with the pads of her thumbs, causing them to part slightly. Eventually her hands found their way to the back of his head where they tunneled into his thick dark hair, which hung loosely. Before he knew it she gave a tug and brought his mouth to hers. She traced the seam of his lips and when he opened for her she plunged her tongue inside.

God she felt good, Eliot couldn't help but groan as her tongue explored, the heat of it going straight to his groin which was quickly making his jeans uncomfortable. When she bit down on his bottom lip he knew he had to get her inside before he embarrassed both of them. She must have been reading his mind because she broke the kiss and grabbed his hand

"Does that answer your question?" she asked before pulling him inside.  
>He couldn't get enough of her as he pushed her up against the door. He trailed kisses down her neck while his hand sought her breast. She moaned as he closed over one, her nipple already straining to get out. Teasing the tight bud he sucked in a breath as her hands did some exploring of their own, running underneath his shirt across his abs. He nearly came undone when she began nibbling his earlobe, finding his weak spot<p>

"Oh God Nona, if you want me to stop you have to tell me"

"Please don't Eliot" her voice was thick with desire as she pushed him back towards the bedroom, her lips never leaving his.

He smiled against her mouth at her aggressiveness; he knew this was new for her and he wanted her to set the pace. Not to mention that it was hot as hell to have a woman trying to dominate him.

When they got to the bedroom, she hesitated briefly, but she couldn't remember wanting a man more. It wasn't until she bumped the nightstand and noticed her alarm clock flashing that she realized something was off.

"Eliot wait." She broke off the kiss, breathing heavily

"I'm sorry – too fast?" he asked as he buried his face in her neck trying to catch his breath

"No, it's not that" she assured him, kissing his cheek

"It's just that something doesn't feel right"

"Funny, feels pretty good to me" he ran his hand along her hip

"No I'm serious" she pushed against her chest

He let her go, and pushed the hair out of his face

"How off?" he asked trying to get his body under control

"My alarm clock – it's flashing"

"So? You probably knocked it off when you hit the nightstand"

"No, it didn't fall off"

"Well maybe you lost power while you were gone"

"Eliot, think about that for a minute" It finally dawned on him as his blood began to flow back up into his brain that they would have lost power at Nate's had it been an actual power outage.

"Stay here." He said and began searching her apartment. Sure enough, it appeared as though someone had been here. It wasn't anything most people would notice – a picture was crooked and the couch had been moved because he could see the impression of the legs on the carpet. But why go to all the trouble of putting everything back? There was only one reason Eliot himself would do it. Finally he discovered it underneath the coffee table in the living room, and with only two minutes left, he asked Nona

"How fast can you run?"

"What?"

Not taking the time to explain, he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the door

"Run!" he told her and the two took off. They were just clearing the last stairwell when he shoved her through the back door seconds before the building exploded


	9. Chapter 9

Hardison was the first on the scene – he'd just been leaving Nate's when he heard the explosion. He ran around the back of the building, hoping to find a way in. He knew that Eliot had walked Nona home. He looked frantically but didn't see anything, but then he saw Nona unconcious a few feet from the door. Kneeling beside her he tried to check her over as best he could, his only knowledge being what Eliot had taught him. He checked for a pulse and sent up a prayer of thanks when he found one. He pushed her hair back and tried calling her name

"Nona, come on girl wake up. Eliot will kill me if I let you die."

Nona groaned – her head hurt so bad and she felt like she'd been run over by a truck. But somewhere in the foggy distance someone was calling her name.

"Nona, come on wake up"

It was Hardison, but what was he doing here? The last thing she rememebered was Eliot in her apartment – oh God Eliot, the explosion! She struggled to sit up

"Whoa hold on there" Hardison was pushing her back

"But Eliot, he's –"

"Nates got him" he pointed and she saw Nate pulling an unconcious Eliot from the building

"Can you walk? I want to get you away from the building" Nodding, she stood with the help of Hardison and hobbled a few yards to where Nate had dragged Eliot. Parker was there too on the phone with what she assumed was the fire department. Dropping down next to Eliot's lifeless body, she cried

"Oh Eliot, Nate is he?"

Nate shook his head

"He has a pulse he just hasn't come around yet."

"Eliot, come on please wake up" she pleaded as she ran her hands over his soot and blood covered face. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought about how he'd saved her life by pushing her through the doorway.

"Hey I'm not dead yet" Eliot said as he found her crying

"Oh Eliot" she said and threw herself on him

He swallowed his cry of pain as she hugged him because right now nothing felt better than having her wrapped around him

"I'm telling you I'm fine" Eliot barked at the paramedic later as they checked him over

"But sir" Eliot's growl was enough to shut the poor guy up

"I'll be sure to look after him" Nona told him, she'd been checked out and cleared to go home.

"Fine, sign these and you're free to go" Eliot scribbled his name across the bottom and grabbed Nona's hand

"Let's get out of here"

"But where are we going to go? Your building hasn't been cleared yet by the fire department"

"Then I guess we'll have to go to my house"

"Your house?" she asked confused

"Can you drive?" he asked, handing her the keys to his Silverado

"Yeah, but-"

"Then let's go"

Forty-five minutes and a stop at Walmart later, they pulled up in front of an old farmhouse

"This is it?

"Yeah come on" Eliot replied grabbing the shopping bags

Nona couldn't get over how beautiful it was; lilac bushes flanked the front of the house on either side of a wrap around porch while Japanese holly lined the stone walkway. When they walked in she could tell that the house had been renovated; whoever it was kept the original feel of the house while adding modern conviences.

"Eliot this is beautiful" she said as she ran her hand over the handcarved banister of the main staircase

"Thanks I haven't had a chance to finish everything, but it's home"

"You did this?"

He smiled, slightly embarrassed by her look of praise

"Yeah, I find it relaxing"

"Well then you must be in a zenlike state; this must have taken hours"

"Well I fit it in when I can – would you like to see the rest of it?"

"As much as I would love that, I'd love a shower even more" she said pointedly looking at her soot covered clothes

"Oh right, what was I thinking master bathroom is upstairs."

Once he got her towels and the clothes they'd picked up Eliot left her to take care of business

To use the word bathroom was an understatement Nona thought as she took in the double sink with matching mirrors, and enormous tub with whirlpool option. Hell even the shower was large enough to fit four. She adjusted the water and struggled to pull of her clothes; once she'd managed that she deposited them in the trash and stepped into the shower. After the initial pain of the spray hitting her wounds, the water pressure became theraputic and her muscles began to relax.

'Man I'm going to have to have Eliot install one of these in my bathroom' she thought. Then it dawned on her – she no longer had a home; hell she had no home, no business, no anything. What was she going to do? Where was she going to go? She was suddenly overwhelmed and couldn't stop the sobs that racked her body.

After hearing the door closed, Eliot took the opportunity to shower in the downstairs bathroom. He was done in about 15 minutes and decided to give Nona some more time so he sat down in his recliner and was dozing in about 5 minutes. Startling himself awake, he looked at the clock and decided to check on her. As he reached the top of the stairs, he thought he heard crying. He went into the bedroom and stood outside the bathroom.

"Nona?" he called softly through the door. The only response he got was gut – wrenching sobs and that was enough for him. As soon as he went in he pulled open the shower door and stepped in. Finding her huddled in the corner, he gently stood her up. Fighting him at first, her flayling fists were soon clinging to his shirt and hanging on for dear life. He rinsed her under the spray then wrapped her in a towel and carried her to the large, king sized bed and laid her down, tucking the blanket around her. He turned to pull off his wet clothes when her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't leave me."

"I just want to get my wet clothes off." He said, and within seconds he'd stripped naked and was pulling her into his arms while she cried.

Nona couldn't believe she was falling apart like this. She hadn't done this since the day after she left Steven, but then she was alone now….now she had Eliot who hadn't said a word, but merely held her while she cried. Soon the sobs subsided and became sniffles. As she felt Eliot's hand running the length of her back she became very aware of the fact that the only thing separating them was a bathroom towel.

"I'm sorry" she said and began to pull away. Eliot, sensing that she was uncomfortable with their current situation reassured her

"Nona look at me" he pulled her chin up until she was forced to meet his gaze

"I would never do anything you didn't want me to"

"I know I'm being silly; afterall I was practically jumping you back at my apartment and now…" she trailed off

"Now you're dealing with the fact that someone tried to kill you" he said matter of factly

"You have every right to pull away, but I really wish you wouldn't" She looked into his eyes which held a miriad of emotions; concern, empathy, admiration, and desire. It was the last one that had her stripping off the towel and pulling him close.

"You're sure?" he asked

"I mean you've been through a lot, so I would understand if you –" her mouth came crashing down on his, swallowing the last of his sentence. She pushed past his lips and plunged her tongue into his mouth. Her hands tunneled in his hair while she pressed her already hard nipples into his hair-roughened chest. His hands ran down the length of her back and pulled her against him; when she found his weak spot again, he groaned and flipped her underneath him. He kissed his way down her neck, across her collarbone until he came to the twin peaks of her breasts. They were beautiful; large enough for his hands and aching for his touch. Taking one nipple between his thumb and forefinger, he closed his mouth over the other and heard her cry out

"Oh God Eliot!" she couldn't think, it felt too good. Her hips twitched as she felt his erection pressing against her and when his hand reached for her sensitive core, she nearly came undone. He inserted one, then two fingers and discovered she was already wet. She moaned when he placed his thumb over her clit and began to stroke her.

She was close, he could tell but he wanted this to be good for her so he began to kiss his way down her body; stopping when he found a particularly sensitive spot like the inside of her thigh, or the back of her knee. When he reached her center he hooked her legs over his shoulders. Parting her folds, he replaced his fingers with his tongue.

Her fingers dug into the sheets as his mouth closed over her. The pressure was building and she thought for sure that she would die if he stopped

"Oh Eliot don't stop, I'm almost there please!" she shuddered as her climax overtook her and fireworks exploded behind her eyes.

She couldn't catch her breath it had never been like that for her; though Steven always was a selfish lover. Not Eliot, he had taken his time cherishing her and making sure that she was satisfied. Well now it was her turn to cherish him; she pushed him back against the pillows and began by kissing the small scar on his lip and working her way down, stopping to kiss every scar along the way. One day she was going to have to ask him about all of them. For now though, she had something more important to take care of.

He sucked in a breath when her hand closed over him; she ran her hand up and down his large shaft, brushing her thumb across the head

"Nona"

It excited her the way he growled her name. She moved her hand and bent to take him in her mouth.

Eliot groaned as she ran her tongue up and down; when she took him in fully and began to suck him he knew he had to stop her

"I want to be inside you" he said to her confused look

He reached over and grabbed a condom from the nightstand drawer. Once he was covered, he urged her over him

"You want me on top?" she asked shyly

"Only if you want to"

Her answer was to straddle him and guide him into her heat

God she was tight, but she felt oh so good. Eliot couldn't stop the almost primal sound that escaped him as she covered him to the hilt and her walls began to clench around him. He loved the way her breasts bounced in his face as she rode him. He reached out and began to play with her nipples, making her even more excited as her rhythm increased. He was close but he was determined for her to come first. Gripping her hips he met her thrust for thrust

"Eliot I'm so close please don't stop, keep, yes right there" the clench of her release fed his own and he soon followed her over the edge.

"That was…." Eliot couldn't find the words to explain how being with Nona had somehow made him feel whole again. Something he hadn't felt since before he'd joined the army.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm not that experienced but-"

Eliot cut her off with a kiss

"That was the most incredible experience of my life"

"Eliot please, you don't have to placate me" she said, her face already red

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"No, but-"

"Look I don't know what other quote unquote men have told you and quite frankly I don't care. I'm here now and I'm telling you that you are one of the most beautiful" he kissed her

"generous" another on her shoulder

"wonderful" he worked his way lower

"Most incredible women I have ever met" he finished by kissing her breasts. She sucked in a breath, she couldn't think when he touched her like that.

"Well then I guess I'll take that as a compliment" she said when she finally found her voice

He smiled

"Are you hungry?"

"A little"

"Be right back" he got up and headed to the bathroom and after cleaning himself up he threw on a pair of jeans, not bothering to button them and headed down to the kitchen. He didn't have much but he managed to throw together some grilled cheese sandwiches and paired it with some of the fruit they had picked up. Grabbing a couple of bottles of water he took the tray and headed back upstairs

He found her flipping through his music collection when he returned

"See anything you like?" he asked when her hand stopped on a particular cd

She smiled

"Waylon Jennings, a man after my own heart"

"You like country huh" he said setting the tray down

"Well I really like all kinds, but I have a soft spot for country"

"Me too as you can tell. It's also my favorite type of music to play"

"That's right Jill mentioned that you played together sometimes"

He nodded

"Whenever I can find the time"

"I'd love to hear you play"

"Unfortunately my guitar's back at the apartment – raincheck?"

"Most definitely; besides I'm too hungry anyway." She said eyeing the sandwiches

"Well then let's eat" he grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards the bed

They talked while they ate; she told him about her family and the hell that she went through while her mom was sick. He asked about the tatoo on her lower back and she explained that the eagle landing on a bear's back was a combination of the Lakota symbols for courage and strength. She'd gotten it after she'd left Steven to remind her that she was strong. He shared a little about his family, though he did mention that for obvious reasons that he didn't get to see them much. When she asked about all his scars he shook it off for the most part

"It's all part of the job"

"What, for you to almost get killed everytime you go out on a job?"

"My role is to protect the team"

"Yeah, but who protects you? I mean look, you were shot in Mongolia" she said pointing to his bicep

"Myanmar" he corrected

"Whatever my point is-" he cut her off as he kissed her

"I don't know how long we have til Hardison calls us with info. I really don't want to spend it talking, fighting, whatever it is we're doing – do you?"

"No I can think of better ways to spend out time" she said kissing him, and as he reached for her, she could already feel her desire building. He broke long enough to shed his jeans and then began kissing the length of her body.

When she thought she couldn't take anymore he flipped her on her stomach and placed open mouthed kisses down her spine, taking time to linger on her tatoo.

"Please Eliot" she begged when he pulled her ass up against his erection, teasing her

"Hang on baby" he reached over her and placed her hands on the rungs of the headboard. He slid two fingers in and found her drenched; she growled impatiently when he removed them but that growl turned into a sigh as he entered her from behind. He nearly collapsed as she took him fully; gripping her hips he began moving until together they found a rhythm that within minutes had them calling out each others names.


	10. Chapter 10

"What am I going to do Eliot" Nona asked the next evening as she drove back to Nate's. Hardison had called that morning to let them know that the building had been deemed safe by the fire department and that he'd found out some information. However between almost being blown up and a night of love making they were slow in getting back into the city. Eliot was upset because she still wouldn't let him drive, but she pointed out that it was time he let someone take care of him. Though truth be told he probably did it just because he knew that she needed something to do.

"You're going to come with me and see what Hardison found out and then contact your insurance company and your clients"

"Oh my god Eliot my clients! I hadn't even thought about that" she exclaimed

"How am I supposed to do their wedding cakes? Hell how am I supposed to even get a hold of them? All that stuff was either in the bakery or in my apartment"

"Well lucky for you, you know Alec Hardison"

"But how?" she asked confused

"Remember when I said that I had asked Hardison to look into you? Well let's just say that he's very good at what he does. He should have a list by the time we get there."

Nona narrowed her eyes as she glanced at him

"You know, I should be mad because you essentially had me investigated, but I'm just so damned grateful I don't care" she smiled

"You can thank me later" he took her hand and kissed it, eyes full of desire.

"Don't get ahead of yourself; we still haven't figured out how I'm supposed to make and deliver these cakes – some are due in the next couple of weeks. I mean I probably have some stuff in my storage unit but other than that…"

"Look I will pick you up whatever you need, hell I'll even help you make them. Plus we can use Lucille for deliveries if necessary."

"Lucille?"

"Hardison's van"

"He named his van?"

"Don't ask" he sighed

"Let's just get there and see what he found out"

"First off here's your client's info with any sketches I found, second I changed the future Mr and Mrs Kendall's cake it was just all wrong for them" Hardison said with some ponache

Nona laughed

"I know, I tried to tell them but…"

"Oh don't worry your assistant designer Paul convinced them that a more modern design would be a better choice. He said referring to himself

"Now they were a little hesitant, especially when I told them about the extra cost" he winked at her

"But they finally gave in – the difference is already in your account."

"Hardison you are too much, thank you" this earned him a hug and a kiss

"No thank _you_" he replied, earning an evil look from Eliot

"Can you just let us know what you found out?"

Hardison clicked the remote and some documents popped up on the screen

"These are some emails that Westerhoff sent to a Daniel Linzer-"

"Daniel Linzer, I know that name" Nona said

"He works for Hirschfield – the parent company of Westerhoff Industries. Apparently Westerhoff suffered some losses in the last year and was bought out; his name is still on there because it was one of the stipulations before he would sell, that along with the fact that he got Hirschfield to agree to keep the buyout quiet"

"Because he still needs to keep up appearances; Linzer probably knew about the problem but agreed to keep quiet so long as Westerhoff cut him in on the kickbacks" this from Nate

"Kickbacks?" Nona was confused

"Yeah you buy sub par parts to make the valves, sell them at the normal cost and pocket the difference. The only problem is we have no proof. Hardison – have you been through the financials?"

"I'm still working on Linzers"

"Well this is all fine and dandy but you do realize someone tried to blow us up last night right?" Eliot was getting frustrated; he was happy that Hardison was able to make some sort of connection, but he hated being vulnerable to whoever had set that bomb.

Hardison held his hands up

"Don't worry, I didn't forget about you" he said earning a dirty look. He clicked the remote again and images of what was left of Nona's building. She bit down on her fist to keep from crying out as she saw the burnt remnants of her hard work. She felt Eliot's hand squeeze her leg trying to comfort her.

"The bomb was detonated remotely, so whoever it was so you go in" he concluded

"No leads on who though?" Eliot asked

He shook his head

"The building doesn't have security cameras so I got the traffic cam footage and I'm running facial recognition now to see if anything pops. Which" he glanced at his monitor "it just did. Meet Salvador Montenegro and Joshua Nashfield, both have rap sheets, mostly petty theft though Montenegro does have one assault charge and a weapons charge.

"Those two look like they might be the ones who put the brick through the window; I didn't get a look at them that night, but the build is right" Eliot commented

"Hardison, look into their financials – see if there was a pay off"

"Nate these guys are professionals; any transactions they have are going to be cash." Eliot pointed out

"Exactly, and what happens when one comes into a large amount of cash?"

"They roll around naked in it?" Parker asked from her position on the couch. The room became silent as they all stared at her

"What? That's not what they do?" she was slightly embarrassed; this must be one of those moments Sophie was talking about when she told her that she couldn't just blurt things out.

"Uh no Parker they buy things" Nate pointed out

"Hardison see if you can find out if either made any large purchases recently. Hardison!"

"Huh?" Hardison was still thinking about Parker naked, rolling around on a pile of cash

"Purchases?"

"Oh, yeah I'm on it" he turned back to his computer

"Ok Parker see if you can get into Linzer's office" Parker was out the door

"You want me to go with her?" Eliot asked

"No, you're still injured. You stay with Nona"

"But Nate-"

"Eliot we'll probably need you when this all goes down, so for now I'd like you to take it easy"

"Come on Eliot, you can help me get my things out of storage" Nona said grabbing his hand

"Promise I'll make it worth your while" she nuzzled his neck and Nate looked at him knowingly

"Uh yeah sure come on let's go" he said and soon the two of them were headed downtown.

"I can't believe Alec got the Kendalls to change their cake" Nona commented later as they dug through her storage locker for baking supplies

"Yeah he's a real prince" Eliot answered sarcastically

"Oh come on don't be so hard on him"

"You kissed him" he narrowed his eyes at her

"Yes but I didn't…" she whispered some suggestions in his ear

"And you'd better never" he pulled her into his arms and kissed her

"Come on, we need to get through this stuff" she said when she came up for air

Eliot sighed

"Fine, which one of these has the pans?"

"I think it's that one there." She pointed to a large tub but when Eliot grabbed it, something slipped out and fell. Her stomach dropped as she realized it was her engagement picture to Steven. She had forgotten that she threw everything into storage when she left to take care of her mom. She picked it up and thought of everything she'd been through.

"We're gonna get him" Eliot said as he laid his hands on her shoulders

"How Eliot? How are we going to get him? Hardison can't find a damn thing linking him to the heart valves or the bombing. It's like I'm being tortured for fun. Like he gets some sort of pleasure from ruining my life. So explain to me Eliot, how are we going to catch him?" she was screaming by now and tears were streaming down her face. A scream ripped from her throat; it was so animal like she almost didn't recognize her own voice. With every fiber of her being she flung the picture across the unit and relished in the sound of it breaking. Eliot tried to take her in his arms but she shook him off

"Let's just get this stuff and get out of here" she said reaching for a box. Eliot nodded and went to clean up the broken glass so she wouldn't step on it

"Just leave it"

"No you could step on it and – "

"I don't care!" she kicked at the small pile

"Well I do; just let me, wait what's that?" pointing near her foot

"What's what?" she was so damn irritated right now

"That black thing by your shoe"

She picked up what appeared to be a small plastic box

"It almost looks like a flashdrive, but it's too small"

"Let me see that" he took it and on a hunch attached it to his phone; sure enough it prompted him to open some files

"That's exactly what it is." He said as he showed her his phone

"Well I don't know who the hell would – Steven" the light dawned on her and Eliot nodded

"Was this picture in your apartment when you were together?

She nodded

"After we broke up I just sort of threw this stuff in here because my mom was sick by then"

"Well he probably figured it was one place you'd never notice, and if you did he banked on the fact that you either wouldn't know what it was or if you did, you'd be too scared to do anything about it."

"That son of a bitch" Nona didn't think she could get any angrier

"It also explains what his thugs were looking for in your apartment." Eliot grabbed his comm from his pocket and placed it in his ear

"Hardison, we found a flashdrive in Nona's storage unit that's not hers – I'm sending you the information now"

"I'm on it"

Eliot turned to Nona

"Come on let's grab what we need and get out of here." She was just putting the padlock back in place when Westerhoff's goons walked up out of nowhere

"You must be Nashfield" Eliot said pointing to the shorter of the two men

"Which means you must be Montenegro"

"And your point?" he replied

"My point being I don't like being blown up" Eliot said just before the guy swung at him. He easily blocked it and returned a few punches

Nona was horrified at the fight that broke out

"Eliot, watch out!" she called as the other man pulled a knife. She was so distracted by her fear for Eliot that she didn't see the other man come up behind her

"I've got you now" he said groughly as his arms came around her. She smelled booze on his breath and oil in his clothes; the combination made her want to vomit. However her nausea only lasted briefly as she elbowed him in the gut and stomped on his instep. The minute he let her go she finished with a kick to the groin.

"Remind me never to really piss you off" she whirled on Eliot, ready to fight

"Whoa killer, it's me." He said lowering her arms

"Sorry, I didn't know – are you ok?" she asked as she looked him over for any knife wounds and saw that his opponent was in a heap on the floor

"I could have used an extra day of rest, but I'm fine." He laughed

"Come on let's get these guys secured" he pulled two sets of handcuffs from his back pocket

"Do you always run around with handcuffs?"

"Never know when you're going to need them" he winked at her

"You get back here" he grabbed Nona's assailant by the collar; he'd been trying to escape while nursing his injuries at the same time. Once they had them secure, Eliot left an anonymous tip for Detective Bonanno down at the Boston PD and he and Nona headed back to Nate's.


	11. Chapter 11

***Thanks for all the reviews guys - it inspires me so keep them coming!***

"Bingo, we got him Nate; here's the researchers' findings stating that the valves were bad due to low grade plastic fittings." Hardison said as he checked through the files.

"So all we have to do is take this to Bonanno and let them deal with –" Eliot started to say but Nate cut him off

"No no no"

"What do you mean no? Nate this bastard tried to kill us!"

"Yes I know but all he has to do is say that he was never shown the report; afterall he's already paid off the researchers to they're not gonna talk. He apologizes, fixes things and becomes the hero; never having to take the blame for people dying."

The room went silent as they all thought about the reprecussions

"So how do we go about nailing his ass to the wall?" Nona asked

"Parker, what did you find in Linzer's office?"

"Not much, his receptionist was not very receptive to an IT specialist. Just because I told her that her cat was ugly –"

"Parker!" Eliot practically shouted as she got off topic

"Oh right, not much old school safe with a bunch of different passports, loads of cash and a mini tape recorder, but there was no tape in it."

"Which means he must be recording his conversations with Westerhoff and stashing the tapes; passports and cash means that he's ready to leave the country at a moment's notice should someone find out - he doesn't fully trust his partner, so we're going to give him a reason to turn on him."

"I'm sorry sir can I help you?" Linzer's receptionist asked a confused looking Nate who was on the grift

"Uh yes uh" he glanced at her nameplate

"Rita, Stan Stan Sherman – Sherman Industries" he said handing her a card

"I have a 9am with Mr Linzer"

"Ok, let me just check –" she trailed off as she began searching her computer for confirmation

"Well I don't see you" she replied looking at the day's schedule

"Oh really? Could you just check again please, because if I got the date wrong my wife is going to be mad; I was supposed to take her and her mother shopping because she says that I don't spend enough time with her and her mother's getting up in years." He was droning on trying to distract her long enough to allow Hardison to hack in and make the changes. However Parker was right; this lady was not very receptive.

"I'm sorry Mr Sherman, you're not on here"

"Could you just double check – pretty please?" he asked

"Fine" she huffed and went back to typing

Nate glanced at the photo on her desk; Parker was right about the cat.

"Oh here you are Mr Sherman" she said through clenched teeth. This was obviously not a woman who was wrong often

"Just let me tell Mr. Linzer you're here" he excused herself

"I'm in, nice job Hardison" Nate said

"Like there was a question?" It never ceased to amaze Hardison how often they underestimated his skills

"Mr Linzer will see you now." Rita said upon her return

"Mr Sherman, I apologize for the delay, Rita's usually on top of things" the older man welcomed Nate into his office.

"Ah well we all make mistakes, the important thing is I'm here now"

The old man laughed

"And why is that?"

"Well Mr Linzer I'm here to make you a very rich man"

"Is that so? And how is that?"

"Well you see sir I make parts for heart valves and I understand that you're not happy with your other supplier."

"Well Mr Sherman"

"Stan please" Nate corrected

"Stan I wouldn't know about any of that; Westerhoff Industries is not my only company – you'd have to talk to Steven Westerhoff himself, he's the one that handles things over there."

"Yes, but I also understand that he's working with you." Nate replied giving him a knowing look

"Well we always try to work together on important things, such as suppliers but Steven hasn't given me any indication that our current supplier isn't working out."

"Oh but I'm sure that I could offer you a better deal." Again Nate waited for him to take the bait

"As I said Mr Sherman, you'd have to talk to Steven" Linzer replied matter of factly

"Yes, well-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr Linzer but if you're going to make it by 10am you'd better get going" Rita said entering the office

"Oh, I'd better get a move on, thank you Rita I don't know what I'd do with out you. She's like my right hand." He said to Nate as she backed out of the office

"Well don't let me keep you Mr Linzer"

"Daniel, please and normally I wouldn't rush off but my wife has dialysis on Wednesday mornings and I always go and sit with her."

"I'm very sorry to hear that."

The old man tried to shake it off

"Thank you, but she's getting stronger everyday. The dialysis is temporary til she's strong enough for her kidney transplant next week; kidney disease" he said explaining her condition

"Oh so you've found a donor then?"

Linzer nodded

"My daughter, bless her heart is donating one"

"Well good luck to all of you" Nate shook his hand and left

"Linzer is not a part of this" Nate said over the comms as he walked out of the building

"How do you know?" Eliot asked

"His wife is on dialysis and his daughter is getting ready to give her a kidney. Which means there's no way he'd risk having to leave the country."

"But what about the emails?" this from Parker

Nate flashed back to his meeting. Rita was quite upset when she couldn't find Nate's name and her eyes widened just slightly when she read his business card

'she's like my right hand' Linzer had said

"Hardison, I want you to run a check on a Rita Johnson"

"Linzer's assistant?" he asked

"Yes I think she's the partner."

"Rita Johnson has worked for Hirschfield for the last 10 years and been Linzer's assistant for the last 5. On the surface she seems like the girl next door, but if you dig a little deeper you'll find a record for public drunkeness and that she has a thing for horses." Hardison said indicating the woman's need to gamble

"Well that explains her need for cash; she probably figured out what Westerhoff was doing and decided to blackmail him." Nate concluded

"Or they hatched the plan together" Hardison said clicking a few buttons

"These are emails that Steven sent Rita – I didn't make the connection because I didn't know she was Linzer's assistant. And let me tell y'all they are nasty" he said dragging the word out

"Doesn't she know about his escorts?" Parker asked scrunching up her nose in disgust

"Well if she does, she doesn't care" he replied

"So Steve and Rita discover a way to make money while screwing her boss." Nate interrupted

"Yeah evidently Rita hasn't seen a raise lately and her gambling debt is starting to out weigh her income."

"So her and Steven pocket the cash figuring Linzer will end up taking the fall because Rita – being Linzer's right hand has planted all of the damning evidence in his safe.

"All while the man's wife is ill – makes me sick." Hardison said

"So what's the plan?" Eliot asked


	12. Chapter 12

***_Thanks to all of you who have made this a favorite story - sorry it's taken awhile but I had a bout of writer's block*_**

The easiest thing would be to flip Rita; Hardison when's the next big horserace?"

"Day after tomorrow why?"

"Well because I need to know when I'm going to run into Ms Johnson, and I have to give you guys time to find me an office"

Everyone looked at him confused

"I'm going to feed Ms Johnson a tip on a horse and when that horse loses, she'll blame me and I'll offer her a deal on heart valves…."

"The Murphy Game" Tara said realizing the con that he was going for

Nate nodded and it began to dawn on the others; everyone but Nona who was throughly confused

"I'm sorry The Murphy Game?"

"You offer people deep discounts on things like tvs or speakers – often out of the back of a van claiming that you ordered too many and therefore are trying to sell off some of the excess behind the boss' mark then pays for the merchandise – which is stolen thinking they're getting a great deal only to get it home and realize that it doesn't work or is broken. By then you are gone and the mark is left with worthless equiptment because they can't go to the police without admitting to purchasing stolen goods."

"So you're going to sell her heartvalves? But you don't have any heartvalves"

"Hardison?" Nate asked

"I'm on it" he replied already turning back to his computer, making a list of what he would need

"Oh I'm so sorry – Ms Johnson!" Nate said as he "bumped" into Rita Johnson a couple days later at the racetrack

"Uh hi – Mr – Sherman is it?" she replied as he mopped up the part of her drink that he'd spill on her sleeve

"Yeah, Stan Sherman; I'm real sorry about that, let me get you another one" he signaled the bartender

"No, that's ok I'm fine"

"You sure? I really am sorry; so you like to play the horses huh?"

"Oh every once in awhile" she lied

'Yeah and I just sorta play on computers' Hardison put in his two cents over the comms

Nate cleared his throat

"Well if you need any pointers…"

"No I'm ok" she said obviously trying to get away from him

"Cuz I happened to have some solid information on one of the horses"

"Oh really? Which one?"

"Alternate Reality"

"Alternate Reality has 50-1 odds" she said stirring her drink and looking completely bored

"That was yesterday, but I have a guy that works in the stable that tells me that his team has been working with a new jockey – and this guy never loses"

"Oh really – never loses huh? How sure are you?"

"Bet $100,000 myself"

"Still with those odds…."

"I'm telling you this information is concrete"

'Did you hear that there's a new jockey riding Alternate Reality?' Tara walked by pretending to whisper conspiratorily with Parker who was now dressed polar opposite of her IT specialist get up. Plus her sunglasses hid her from any chance of Rita recognizing her.

"Is that so?" Parker whispered loudly in a fake southern accent

"Yes but keep your voice down – noone is supposed to know"

This did as Nate had hoped and sparked Rita's attention

"Well it's been nice to see you Mr Sherman, but I really must go" she said hurriedly cutting him off from whatever he was saying

"Oh sure, if you need anything….." he trailed off as he realized she was already 10 feet away

"Hardison?"

"Yeah Nate she's on her way to the betting window now" he replied watching her on the monitor having already hacked into the security system

"Elliot?"

"No Nate there's no way this horse is gonna win a race" he replied

"Can you guarantee me that?"

"Yes, he's got a capped knee" he explained as he felt down the horses' leg

"But can he still race?"

"Yes, by the feel it's still in the early stage and they probably won't notice the inflamation for another couple days but it'll be enough to slow him down" 'Poor horse' Elliot thought to himself as he trotted out of the stables to rejoin Hardison and Nona

"So did she place her bet yet?"

"Yeah, she – woah" he whistled

"Woah what?" Nate asked

"She bet just about everything she owns – she's in for a quarter of a million dollars"

"But if she's in debt – how does she have all that money to bet?" Nona asked curiously

"Loan sharks" Eliot replied matter of factly

"Oh"

"Yeah she's into them now for half a million dollars" Hardison replied checking his computer

"Well she's not going to be happy when she loses" Nona stated

"Then everything's going according to plan" Nate replied

***Also guys reviews make the writing process ALOT easier so PLEASE review and let me know what you guys think so far thanks!***


	13. Chapter 13

_***Ok guys PLEASE review - I'm having a hard time with writer's block and getting through this con - seeing what people think will help me. Also thanks to all of those that have made this a favorite on here :) ***_

"You son of a bitch!" Rita Johnson began pelting Nate with her fists

"Woah woah slow down there" he replied trying to defend himself

"I bet everything I had on Alternate Reality because YOU said he you hand inside info, well I don't have to tell you that your inside info was WRONG!" she was screaming at the top of her lungs now; the calm cool collected image was shot to hell.

"I know, I know I'm sorry my informate must have been wrong; let me make it up to you" he said all the while trying to dodge her flayling fists

"No I'm done with you, there's nothing you can do or say to make it up to me" she straigtened her jacket and started to stalk away

"Not even offer you a better deal than Steven?" he knew this would stop her in her tracks. Before he knew it she was back at his side whispering

"What do you know about that?"

"Enough to know that Steven is cheating you out of money that should be rightfully yours"

"Oh really and how's that?" she asked

"Let me guess he's telling you that the final product costs come to $300 and you guys can charge $600 thus making a $300 profit."

"yeah so it's $150 per valve per person and with hospitals ordering 1000 at a time it's an easy fifteen hundred bucks per hospital" she said matter of factly

"And that's all fine and good but what if I told you that I could double your profits?"

This had her attention but she still wasn't convinced

"Oh really and how's that?"

Nate pulled one of his fake business cards out and wrote an address on the back; handing it to her he said

"Meet me at that address tomorrow and I'll show you" she took the card and looked at it for a minute

"So why should I believe you?" she asked to his retreating back; turning he replied

"Can you really afford not to?"

"How long before she gets here Hardison?" asked Hardison the next day as they stood in the middle of 'Sherman Industries' which was actually a lab that was closed for the next few days due because of a mandatory shutdown due to lack of funds.

Hardison punched in a few keys and brought up Rita's cell phone; he was able to track it through the device that Tara had placed on it when Nate 'ran into her'

"From the looks of it, about 15 minutes"

"Good – are you guys ready?" he asked the others over the comms

"Just about" Eliot replied as he peeled tape off the door; he was putting the name of the fake laboratory on one of the doors

"Ready" Parker and Tara both called out over the comms; this time they were dressed super geek to appear as lab workers making the fake valves.

"Five minutes Nate" Hardison said and the two headed for the door

"Ms Johnson, please come in and welcome to Sherman Laboratories" Nate greeted her as she came through the door

"Please meet Paul Baker; my head engineer" he introduced Hardison

"Nice to meet you Mr Baker"

"The pleasure is all mine" Hardison took her hand and kissed it; overacting like he always did. Nate rolled his eyes and cleared his throat

"Well why don't we show Ms Johnson our facilities" he said and the three headed off

"You see Ms Johnson we cut the costs by taking the defective valves that are returned and rebuilding them. This way we don't have to buy all the parts, just the ones that are broken or worn." Nate swept his hand across the window to a room where Parker, Tara, and Eliot were all "working"

"It's an awfully small operation" she commented noting that there were only three of them

"Well you see Ms Johnson" Hardison cut Nate off before he could say anything

"Usually our lab is closed on the weekends but Mr Sherman said that you wanted to see things in action so I asked a few of our top engineers to come in so that you could see a little of what we do here" he was laying it on so thick Eliot thought for sure that he was going to blow it

"Damn it Hardison lay off before you blow it" he swore as he pretended to build valves

"Eliot play nice" he heard Nona's voice come in over the comms; she was waiting in the van because they figured Rita might recognize her as Steven's former fiance. Her voice was like warm honey and did something goofy to his insides.

"Yeah just because-" Hardison started to argue forgetting that were in front of a mark

"I'm sorry?" Rita looked at him confused

"Oh what I meant to say was just because we're a small facility doesn't mean we can't fulfill your request" he quickly covered his tracks

"So you really think that you can make me more than Steven?" this she directed at Nate

"Without a doubt Ms Johnson" he replied assuredly

She pulled a business card from her purse and handed it to Nate

"Then call me and we'll make arrangements"

"What about Linzer?" Nate asked

"That old coot hasn't a clue what's going on in that office. I run that show" and with that the cool blonde was gone, confident that she'd just gotten one over on someone

"So you think she bought it?" Nate asked as he began stripping off the lab coat

"Hook, line, and sinker" Nate replied


	14. Chapter 14

***I think it's hilarious that in tonight's French Connection Job they were running a form of the white van scam - the same scam I'm running here (or trying to anyway) and Eliot in a chef's coat = HOT! LOL anyway enjoy and PLEASE review - thank you all for taking the time to read!***

"Now all we have to do is wait for her to tell Steven the deal is off"

"He's not going to be to happy about that" Nona replied walking up to the rest of them

"No he won't and the sparks will fly"

"But what if he just finds someone else to run his scam with?"

"Oh I'm counting on that fact" Nate replied

"What?"

Eliot squeezed her hand

"We've got an undercover cop that's going to do a buy with him" he explained

"And what about Rita?"

"Oh don't worry, we'll get her too" Nate promised

"But we have to wait until she calls things off with Steven"

"So what do we do until then?"

Just then Eliot whispered some suggestions in her ear causing her throat to go dry but she cleared her throat

"I'm serious"

"Well I don't know what he just said, but Eliot's right there's not much we can do right now, Hardison will know the minute that Rita makes her call."

"You'll call us?" she turned to Hardison

He nodded "You know it"

Nona still didn't look convinced

"Look if you're worried about missing something, why don't we do something all together"

Eliot growled; clearly he was looking for alone time with her. However when she turned those blue puppy dog eyes on him he couldn't resist he sighed

"So what are we doing?"

An hour later they were all seated in a club not far from Leverage headquarters watching Jill perform at an open mic night; Nona had almost forgotten how beautifully she sang. She smiled at Eliot as he covered her hand with his and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'd like to invite a friend up here to sing with me if you all don't mind" Jill was saying from the stage

"Eliot, would you come up here and sing with me please?" she requested looking at their table. At first he shook her off not wanting to leave Nona's side but after a few minutes of applause and encouragement he whispered

"I'll be back"

She watched him go feeling excited that she was finally going to get the chance to hear him sing. Eliot had opened up a whole new world for her; showing her that not everyone in her life was going to let her down. She finally felt safe to love someone again; wait love? Where had that come from? Sure she liked him well enough and lord knew he did things to her physically that…well let's just say there were no problems in that area but love? She shook her head and focused her attention on the stage where Eliot and Jill seemed to be arguing over what song to do; finally they came to an agreement

"This next one Eliot wrote himself a while back" Jill said and began strumming her guitar. Eliot adjusted the guitar that had been handed to him and raised the mic; clearing his throat he said

"This is called Mary Can You Come Outside" he said and the two began playing his voice was like warm whiskey;smooth with a little bit of burn as he began to sing:

Mary and her man live in a two-bedroom beside me.  
>Used to see her in the hall<br>And I'd her on the street  
>But lately she ain't comin' around no more<br>She hides indoors  
>Afraid of what the world might say if they knew,<br>What I know.

Mary, can you come outside?  
>Take a walk with me in the sunshine?<br>Maybe then you could tell me why,  
>All in all you seem to have it all<br>So why do you cry?  
>I hear you through the walls at night,<br>Mary, can you come outside?

It's 2 am and the battle starts again,  
>I pray for your innocence in a war you'll never win.<br>Should I just sit here on these hands of mine  
>One more time?<br>Or should I use them to do what he  
>Does to you?<p>

Mary, can you come outside?  
>Take a walk with me in the moonlight.<br>Maybe then you could tell me why,  
>All in all you seem to have it all<br>So why do you cry?  
>I hear you through the walls at night,<br>Mary, can you come outside?

Should I just sit here on these hands of mine  
>One more time?<br>Or should I use them to do what he...

Mary, can you come outside?  
>Take a walk with me in the moonlight?<br>Maybe then you could tell me why,  
>All in all you seem to have it all<br>So why do you cry?  
>I hear you through the walls at night.<p>

Oh Mary, can you come outside?  
>Take a walk, take a walk with me tonight?<br>Maybe then you could tell me why...  
>Mary, can you come outside?<br>Sweet Mary can you come outside?

She was crying by the time the song ended; though she knew the song wasn't written for her, Nona felt every word down to her core. As he came back to the table and pulled her into his arms he knew that she was indesputedly, unequivocally in love with this man.

Eliot was having similar thoughts later that night as he held Nona as she slept. He knew in his heart that he loved her but he also knew that this life, his life was no life for a long term commitment which is why he had always ended things before they got too messy. Now he was up to his eyes in messy and had to figure out a way to let her go before he hurt her and there was only one person who could help him figure that out. Checking the bedside clock he figured it was about 8am in London; he slipped soundlessly from the room and grabbed the phone. After three rings a familiar voice answered the phone

"This had better be life or death" the crisp British voice mumbled into the phone

"Hey Sophie it's Eliot"

_***Note I do not own the song it is CK's but one of my favs!***_


	15. Chapter 15

A few days passed and Nona watched from a distance as the police led Stephen away in handcuffs; he would be several charges including wrongful death. It felt empowering knowing that she helped stop him and potentially saved the lives of others. Meanwhile Nate was making sure that Rita was being handled

"Rita, can you come into my office please?" Linzer requested of his assistant as she came into work. Upon entering she noticed several men standing with him

"Yes sir? Did you need me to get coffee or something" she asked a bit nervously

Linzer shook his head

"Rita I'd like you to meet Dr Raymond Stanski, Dr Lewis Baar, and Dr Maggie Collins"

"Nice to meet you all" she replied, still thouroughly confused

"Rita can you explain to me why these Drs all received boxes of heart shaped candy instead of heart valves?"

"Well Mr Linzer I don't know, you'd have to ask Stephen Westerhoff he's-"

"Mr Westerhoff has been arrested and it's of no matter because according to their paperwork YOU placed the order."

"Well I'm sure there must be some mistake, let me just check my paperwork-"she stuttered

"Don't bother, I think this gentlemen has all the information you'll need to clear this up" he gestured to a dark haired man that had just come thru the door

"I'm sorry, and you are?"

"Oh where are my manners, Im Dectective Bonanno, Boston PD"

"But I don't understand?" by now she was beginning to sweat

"Well maybe this will refresh your memory" he pushed a button and all of a sudden the room was filled with her voice

"That old coot? He hasn't a clue as to what's going on in that office. I run that show"

***flash back to Nate finishing up that meeting with Rita and turning the tape over to Bonanno***

"Mr Linzer, I can explain-"

"Could you also explain these withdraws from Mr Linzer's accounts?" the Detective interrupted

"Well I-"

"Don't worry there'll be plenty of time to explain down at the station" he said as he arrested her.

***flash to Hardison making withdrawals from Linzer's account and placing them in Rita's all while making it look like she did it***

Nate & Hardison waived as Pat walked Rita past the office they were standing in

"YOU! Those are the guys you should be after, HE set me up and he the black guy he runs a lab!" she was shouting as she was dragged down the hall

"Why I always gotta be 'the black guy'?" Hardison complained

"Mr Sherman" Daniel Linzer addressed Nate

"Yes?"

"I can't thank you enough for being willing to go undercover to find out what was really going on."

***flash to Nate going to Linzer and explaining that Rita had offered him a bribe and the need to find out what was going on***

"Oh it was my pleasure I felt it only right since people's lives are at stake"

"I know, I feel like such a dope for not even knowing what was going on in my own company"

"Yeah well you had a lot going on well with your wife and daughter so don't feel bad – Rita took advantage of your faith in her"

"Yeah well if you're still interested, it appears that I am need of a new valve supplier."

"Actually I've discovered that I'm not very successful at that so I've dropped out of that business. However, Mr Baker here" he gestured at Hardison "Has found some reputable contacts for you."

"Yes you merely have to email them when it's convient for you and they're all willing to work at a discounted rate given your now compromising positions with the hospitals" Hardison replied

Linzer looked dumbfounded

"I don't know what to say"

"Just make sure that the recall goes thru and that the families of the victims are compensated."

"That goes without saying, they will be well taken care of – especially after I recover all my money from Stephen and Rita"

"That's all I needed to hear." Nate replied and with that they said their goodbyes and were off to meet up with the rest of the team.

"Now keep your eyes closed"

"Hardison you know I don't like suprises" Nona replied as Hardison led her through the door of her new bakery; the insurance money had finally come in and workers had been working around the clock trying to get her reopened ASAP.

"Ah but you're gonna love this one" he replied and removed her blindfold. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she realized it was the most beautiful bakery she'd ever seen. New glass cases waited to be filled with pastries, state of the art register with touch screen sat at one end of the counter, bright colors and artwork adorned the walls. However that was just the tip of the iceberg; she walked into the kitchen and realized that not only were there new butcher block prep areas, but a proofing oven, an army of cooling racks, and where her fridge/freezer once stood was a walkin cooler and walkin freezer, and could that be?

"Hardison is that a-"

"Modulox 420 rotating oven; guaranteed to make your life easier with steam release, tempered glass doors to seal the baking process, and according to Eliot it has a very distinctive-"

"Temperature control" she finished for him as she ran her hand over the oven like a lover

"yeah" he replied and looked at Parker who simply replied

"She sounds like Eliot when he talks about food"

"It's top of the line; as apparently is the rest of the kitchen" Nona said as she took in the rest of the equiptment which included a massive Hobart mixer

"Hardison I KNOW my insurance didn't cover all this" she looked at him accusingly

"Yeah it did, you see I got some good deals and – ah hell Eliot gave me a list and told me not to stray from it" damn he was not good at lying to her

"and just where is Eliot?" she inquired

Parker and Hardison just looked at each other like they didn't know what to say

"Out with it you two"

"Look man we don't know-"

"He's with Sophie" Parker blurted out before Hardison could finish

"Parker…" he sighed

"What she asked us a question and I don't care if Eliot told us not to tell her where he was, I think she has a right to know"

"You know Eliot's gonna kill you right?"

"I don't care I just –"

"GUYS!" Nona shouted and stunned the pair into silence

"Why is he with Sophie?"

"Well I guess he just-"

"It's all in here" Hardison said cutting Parker off and handing her an envelope. She felt her heart start to break because she knew that if he couldn't tell her in person it couldn't be good. Eliot Spencer was not the type to run away from his problems.

"Listen, whatever it is we're still here for you" Parker said throwing herself at Nona in a Parkerlike hug

"You know I got your back girl" Hardison said hugging her in turn

"Thanks guys, but if you don't mind"

"Say no more, we're gone" and with that Nona was standing in her new bakery which was full of life and new adventures but she couldn't remembering feeling more alone. Forcing herself into a chair she pulled out the letter and began to read it

**_Dear Nona_**

**_I know you're probably wondering just what the hell is going on and I wish that I had a simple answer for you. The truth is this started out because I saw someone in trouble – damn Nate for turning me into a softie; however before I knew it I was falling for you and falling hard. Right now I want nothing more than to hold you for the rest of my life_**

"then why aren't you?" Nona thought before she continued

**_And I know you're sitting there wondering well why aren't you?_**

She couldn't help but laugh – Eliot knew her so well

**_I'm not there because I can't be; I can't be in the same city with you and not see you, not want to hold you and I can't do any of those things because you deserve better. You deserve someone normal, someone who's not constantly on the run, wanted in 6 different countries, and someone you can be proud of. I'm far from being an innocent man and I still have demons that I battle everyday – I can't ask you to be there for me when you've been through enough yourself. I never know where the road is going to lead me and I can't ask you to wait for me. Most importantly you deserve someone who loves you with everything he is and someone who can make all your dreams come true. Please promise me that you'll be happy because that's truly all I've ever wanted._**

**_All My Love_**

**_EL_**

Nona hadn't even realized that she was crying until she saw her tears splash on the page.

"Eliot you are a brilliant man but sometimes you can be so stupid" she sat looking at the new bakery

"Because you did make all my dreams come true"


	16. Chapter 16

***ok boys and girls - sorry it's taken so long but here's a new chapter!***

"You know you can't hide out here forever" Sophie turned to Eliot as he was making dinner

"Are you sick of me already? And I'm not hiding"

"Really? Because I've never known you to ignore your phone as much as you have and you've been doing everything and anything to keep busy – I've never seen my closet so organized."

He whirled on her

"You ever tell ANYONE I organized your shoe collection I'll –"

"Oh save it, you know I wouldn't say anything – especially because I don't want ANYONE to know how messy my closet was" she gave him a knowing look

He nodded his head in agreement

"However I still think you're hiding" she replied

Eliot sighed; he hated it when she was right

"I'm not hiding, I'm just….."

"Giving her space?"

"Yeah, she needs her space, she's rebuilding her business, rebuilding her life"

"dating" Sophie finished

Eliot slammed the knife down that he'd been using to cut vegetables with

"Who did you hear that from?" his eyes filled with anger

"Why should it matter who I heard it from? I thought that you wanted to give her space and that –"

"Who Sophie?" he cut her off

Sophie laughed; she knew when Eliot fell it would be hard – the bigger they are the harder they fall and all that. It was nice to see that someone had finally gotten past all his walls

"Oh relax, I was just trying to guage your reaction and I guessed right – you love her"

Eliot grumbled

"Sophie you can't play with people's – fine I love her ok?" he finally gave up when he saw the look she was giving him and knew that it was futile to fight it

"Then why are you here?"

"Because she doesn't need this; she doesn't need to be constantly looking over her shoulder – she's already done that. She doesn't need to be wondering where I am, or if I'll come back, she doesn't need"

"Someone to love her? To care for her? To show her that not all men are like her dreadful ex fiance?"

"Of course she deserves that but-"

"But what? Damn it Eliot you're as bad as Nate sometimes when it comes to admitting your true feelings. Are you scared? Afraid she'll walk away?"

"Look Sophie I've been there before remember? It doesn't work out"

"Oh God here we go again with poor Amy broke my heart" Sophie began waving her hands in the overdramatic way that was the essence of Sophie

"When are you going to realize that just like she needs to realize that not all men are Steven Westerhoff, YOU need to realize that not every woman is Amy? She's not going to leave you Eliot." She ignored him when he started to interrupt

"Save it – you know that's the REAL reason you're here. You're so damn scared that she'll leave you like Amy did that you never gave her, no you never TRUSTED her enough to believe that she wouldn't leave you. She helped you on a con Eliot – doesn't that count for SOMETHING? I mean God you're more like Nate than I thought…" she rambled on but Eliot was no longer listening.

All he could think about was how right she was; he was so hurt by Amy that he'd never let anyone get close again. Not til Nona and he was so scared that she would break his heart that he never gave her an opportunity to show him otherwise. What a fool he'd been, he had to find her, he had to make her listen, he had to – what was Sophie babbling about now?

"Sophie!" he almost screamed which effectively cut her off

"What?" she said almost startled

"You're right"

"Well of course I'm right I mean you can't just –"

"Sophie! I'm going after her"

"What? Yes yes of course you should go after her" Sophie had as usual gotten off track with what they were talking about and found away to make it about her and Nate.

"You should go and find her and-" just then Eliot's phone started ringing off the hook; thinking it was Nona he immediately began

"Nona honey I'm sorry I just – Hardison?"

"Yes boo it's me…" Hardison mocked him

"What the HELL do you want?"

"Well I see how it is you're all willing to apologize to her, but not to me nevermind the fact that you left me to give her the bad news about how you-"

"DAMN IT HARDISON!"

"We have a job and need you ASAP"

"Can it wait?"

"If it could wait do you think I would have said ASAP?"

"Fine I'll be there" he said ending the call

"Well it looks like she'll have to wait a bit longer – we just caught a client" Eliot said to Sophie as he began to gather his gear

"Well just don't make her wait to long…"


	17. Chapter 17

"Eliot you have two minutes, you need to get out NOW!" Hardison shouted over the comms

"I'm trying!" he shouted back as he dodged another punch. The guy would just not go down; he knew it would be a struggle as the guy was ex army ranger but damn. He was just about to try a sweeping kick when the guy crumpled in front of him.

"Need some help?" Nona asked as she stood wielding the shovel she'd obviously hit the guy with

"Nona?" he asked bewildered

"60 seconds" Hardison urged

"No time for questions" she said and snatched his hand. They ran towards Lucille and Nona pushed him through the door seconds before the building went up like a Roman candle.

"Is she?"

"She's just unconscience" Eliot snapped at Parker

"Come on Nona honey wake up, I need you to open your eyes" Eliot wiped at the grime on Nona's face

"Nona's gonna be just fine" Tara reassured Parker though she couldn't remember ever seeing Spencer show any amount of emotion – other than desire, so to see him on the verge of tears was just a little unnerving.

"What the hell was she doing there?" Eliot all but growled at Hardison

"Listen, I tried to keep her from going in but she just-"

"She what? Held a gun to your head? Threatened to slit your throat? What Hardison? What did she do?"

"Don't blame Hardison, I told her where you'd be" Sophie stated as she walked into the waiting room. It had taken 3 people to haul Eliot out of Nona's room, including Nate who had to convince him that if he cared about her he'd let the drs do their jobs.

"Why would you do that? Why would you send her to a job?"

"She showed up at my flat in London, all but demanding to know where you were and why you were contacting her. She's smarter than you give her credit for Eliot"

"Still Sophie she-"

"Wynonna Flynn?" The Dr asked as he came into the room

"Yes, Dr" Eliot jumped up from his chair

"And you are?"

"I'm her husband" he said matter of factly

"How is she?"

"Aside from a little banged up, cuts, bruises, and the likes she'll be fine physically. However she's still unconscience which has us a little nervous so we thought it might be good for her to have family in, which is why I'm here. Now she can only have one visitor at a time so Mr Flynn if you'll come with me…." Eliot turned to his crew, his family, who all urged him to go along with well wishes for the patient

It seemed like the longest walk of his life as he headed down the corridor to her room. When the dr stopped he said to Eliot

"Just talk to her, sometimes that's all it takes." Eliot nodded and began to enter when the dr stopped him

"Oh and Mr Flynn? I thought you might like to know that the baby is doing just fine"

"Baby?" Eliot questioned

"Yes, congratulations your wife is five weeks along"

Eliot's head began to swim as he dropped down in a chair next to Nona's bed. He kept thinking any minute she'd wake up and start yelling at him – then everything would be right in the world. Instead he reached for her hand and took in all the tubes and bandages, and thought about everything that had happened over the course of the last few months. From the first time he saw her, he knew that she would be the one. The one to get under his skin and into his blood, what he wasn't prepared for was how she would change him. He was a better man because of her, he saw himself as someone cabable of love and not the monster that Damien Moreau had let him believe he was. She made him feel like a whole person again. Hell he'd even considered going and trying to repair things with his father. Father, there's a word he never thought he'd use when referring to himself, but now it didn't scare him so much because with Nona by his side he knew he could conquer anything. He had to get her to wake up though because without her, his life was nothing; 'just talk to her' the dr had said

"Nona honey, I need you to wake up because I can't do this alone" he said and for the first time since he was a child he let himself weep.


	18. Chapter 18

Her mind was a blur, in the distance Nona could hear someone calling her name but for some reason she couldn't move; her legs felt like they were cemented in place. The sound grew closer and she could tell that it was Eliot's voice calling her; she had to get to him

"Nona?" Eliot called her name, for the first time in two days she began moving and groaning in her sleep

"Eliot!" she slurred, eyes still closed, but her body was fighting

"Yes honey it's me; Dr!" he called frantically so that she could be examed

Within minutes he was ushered out while the drs examed her. He did the only thing he could, which was pace back and forth waiting, and hoping.

"Dr how is she? Is she awake? Can I see her?" he rushed the Dr as he came out of Nona's room

"She's fine Mr. Flynn; she is awake, though she's still groggy and a little unsure of what happened, so please go easy on her." Eliot nodded and went back in

"Nona?" he called to her softly, and when her blue eyes turned and fixed on him it was the most beautiful sight in the world.

"Eliot?" her voice was raw but at least she still knew who he was

"It's me honey" he replied as he grabbed her hand

"Eliot I have to-"

"All you need to do is rest right now"

"But I-"

"It's ok, I'm not going anywhere" he replied answering her silent question

"Well ok then" she replied as her drifted closed and she stopped fighting trying to keep them open

While Nona slept Eliot called the rest of the team to let them know that she was going to be ok; he figured his other news could wait until Nona was feeling better. However since he knew that she was going to be ok, a couple days later he arranged for Parker and Hardison so sit with her while he tended to a few things.

"Jesus Parker did you buy out the entire gift shop?" he asked as she walked in hidden by the enormous teddy bear she carried

"Who said anything about buying it?" she replied as she arranged the bear in one of the chairs

"Damn it Parker…."

"Relax man I made sure she paid for everything" Hardison walked in and set down the huge vase of flowers on the table next to Nona's bed

"You did?" Parker asked as she removed a box of chocolates from under her shirt

"Woman…." He started in on her

"I'm sorry Eliot, I didn't know that she – didn't I tell you we were gonna do everything on the up and up?"

"Yeah but you know you can't just take me in …." And thus began the arguing

"Guys…GUYS!" Eliot all but shouted. They both stopped and stared at him

"Do you think you could stop arguing before you wake-"

"Eliot?" Nona called to him

"You see what you did?" he snapped at them

"Nona honey I asked these two to come sit with you – there's some things I have to take care of and I don't want you alone."

"But Eliot there's something I have to tell you…."

"Later, right now I really have to go." With that he placed a kiss on her forehead and was gone. Nona sighed and noticed the flowers

"Are these from you?" she asked Hardison, she knew they couldn't be from Eliot because other than when the drs came in to evaluate her, he hadn't left her side.

Hardison nodded

"Thank you, they're beautiful"

"I got you these!" Parker thrust the box of chocolates into her hand

"And she does mean _got" _Hardison supplied putting air quotes around got

Nona laughed, she kenw it was wrong for Parker to steal but she also knew that Parker meant no harm

"Well thank you both; do you have any idea where Eliot is going?"

"Wouldn't say – geek's honor" Hardison held up his hand

"Oh" she looked so dejected that Parker tried to cheer her up

"Hey but Nate and Tara said they'd be by later"

"That's nice of them. So tell me Parker, how are things?" she asked trying to make small talk and politely listened with half an ear as Parker launched into a story all the while wondering if Eliot had taken off again, this time on both of them her hand immediately going to her stomach; only time would tell.

Nona was released from the hospital a week later and her face fell when Hardison and Parker walked in announcing that they were taking her home

"But where's Eliot?" she asked Though he had indeed returned, it was only for short visits, and whenever she tried to tell him about the baby he either changed the subject or some member of the medical staff came in. She figured tonight would be the night that she'd finally be able to tell him that not only was he going to be a father, but that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him

Hardison's voice was tight

"I honestly don't know, he just asked us to pick you up"

The drive was quiet; God Bless both Hardison and Parker for sensing that she just wanted to be left alone. They didn't even really do much talking themselves; almost like a black cloud loomed over the SUV. 'Looks like it's just going to be you and me kid' she thought as she ran a hand across her stomach. She had no idea how she was going to do it, but damn it this kid was going to have the best life that she could provide; Eliot or no Eliot. When they didn't take the turn off to go to her apartment she questioned Parker

"Where are we going?"

"Our instructions were to bring you to Eliot's house" she replied indicating that noone messed with Eliot Spencer's instructions

"I just want to go back to my apartment" she couldn't face the empty house with all the memories there. Though it was only a few short days, it was still the place where Eliot had first made love to her, the first time she'd really let someone in, and most of all it was the place where their child was conceived. There was no way she could go back there, knowing in her gut that Eliot wouldn't be there.

"I'm sorry Nona, but I'm not taking any chances; if you still want to go back to your apartment afterwards I'll happily drive you, but for now we're going to Eliot's" Hardison replied and was grateful when she didn't argue with him; damn Spencer for putting him in this spot. Forty five minutes later they pulled up the driveway

"Ok we've been here, now I'm ready to go home"

"Sorry man, we've got to take you inside" Hardison unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car

"For what? I already know Eliot's not here, so what possible reason do I have to go in for?" she practically shouted

"Nona I'm sorry but Eliot made us promise and he's saved my life more than once so I have to keep my promises to him" Parker said and took her hand, her eyes pleading

Nona sighed and wanted to resist with every fiber of her being but let Parker lead her up the porch.

"Now close your eyes" Hardison commanded as they reached the second level

"Hardison I'm not doing this again" she replied reminding him of the last time he and Parker had 'surprised' her

Hardison sighed

"Fine then just go in" he said and opened the door

She wasn't sure what to expect when she walked in but as soon as she did, tears welled in her eyes; Eliot had taken one of the spare rooms and turned it into a nursery. There were bright colors everywhere – all of which she noted were neutral the latest crib model sat in the corner and when she turned to take in the rest of it she sucked in a breath. On one wall of the nursery was a mural of what she could only guess were the rolling plains and wide opens skies of Oklahoma that Eliot so loved and often spoke about. How could he have known? She hadn't told anyone

"But how did he?" she looked at Parker questioningly

"You were still out and the drs came to let him know that you were ok and then said that he might like to know that the baby was ok too"

"But why would they tell him that?"

"Because he told them he was your husband" she said matter of factly

" and he only told us because he wanted you to see this; oh and he left this" she said producing yet another envelope. The thought of knowing what was inside made her both sick and mad; how DARE he take off again after she saved his hide. Well no more if he was too chicken to stay and face the fact that she loved him despite of his lifestyle well then he could just take his letter and shove up his ass.

"I don't want it Parker; matter of fact I don't want any of this. If he's too thickheaded to realize that I love him and that he's worth it then screw him" she said and started out to the car, but Parker grabbed her arm

"I think you're gonna wanna read this one" she said, very serious and very un-Parker like. After a minute of those eyes boaring into her she snatched the letter and ripped it open

Dear Nona –

I'm downstairs

-El

She didn't even feel the paper slip through her fingers as she raced down the stairs. Downstairs could be anywhere but knowing her and Eliot she turned for the kitchen and came to a dead stop. Covering every surface imagineable were vases and vases of sterling roses, which Eliot knew were her favorite. She laughed as she recalled the way he rolled his eyes when she told him the name of the flower.

"Hi" Eliot interupted her thoughts

"Hi yourself" she said as she took in the sight of him. Most men would have opted for a tux, or a suit when trying to pull off a romantic gesture, but Eliot knew that she'd had enough of polished men with Steven. Instead he opted for well fitting jeans and a layered top; he couldn't have looked hotter.

"Listen Nona I know that I don't deserve a second chance, I mean I basically took off with almost no word but you have to listen to me. I was scared, I've never felt this way about anyone and I knew that with the life I led you deserved better. I know it was pompous of me to assume that I knew what was best for you and what you needed, if it helps I was miserable without you. However even when you showed up in that building I was determined to get you out of there and tell you that you were better off without me. Then the explosion happened." His eyes began to well with tears at the thought

"I thought I had lost you" by now he had made his way across the room as was standing less than a foot from her, his eyes searching hers for some kind of sign but she was completely unreadable.

"That was a kind of pain I haven't felt…well ever and trust me I know pain" he smiled slightly hoping to make her laugh; when she didn't he went on

"I decided then that I was done running; I realized that no matter where life takes me, there would always be that road that would lead me home, which is what I feel whenever I'm with you." He moved closer and cupped her chin; she was the one fighting back tears now

"Oh Eliot" she covered his hand with hers

"Marry me"

"What?" she asked dumbfounded

"You heard me, marry me."

"Eliot, if this is about the baby I can't deal with –"

"This is about you and me; now don't get me wrong I love that child already and yeah it's gonna take some time getting used to thinking of myself as a father but that's not why I want you to marry me. People have kids all the time that don't get married; I want you to marry me because you are the sun when I'm cold, the drink when I'm thirsty, hell you're the air that I breathe. Nona I want you to marry me because I love you. The last 20 years of my life have been cold and dark, but when I'm with you the world lights up."

"Eliot-"

"Nona I am begging you please don't make me go back to the cold again" he pleaded and captured her lips. He poured everything he had into that kiss; all the hurt, all the love, every essence of who he was. He was reluctant when she broke the kiss but he allowed her to have her space.

"Can I finish?" she asked looking up into his eyes. He took a step back and released her bracing himself for the inevidable

"All I was going to say is that you can run, but you can't hide. If I have to, I will kick your ass the next time you even THINK about running off."

The look on his face was priceless, a minute passed before he said

"Are you saying…"

"I'm saying that I love you and no matter what, I will ALWAYS find you." She replied and then grabbed him by the shirt and hauled him down for a mind-searing kiss of her own

When they finally broke apart some minutes later and some of the blood had returned to his brain he asked

"So I guess that was a yes?"

"That was a hell yeah marry me before the baby comes and I'm fat" she replied laughing

"Good cuz now I get to give you this" he said and pulled a box out of his pocket. When he opened it, nestled inside was the most beautiful blue tanzanite engagement ring

"Now I know you like Native American jewelry, but this sort of spoke to me and I figured our bands can be traditional but –"

"My God Eliot, it's beautiful" she exclaimed as he slipped it on her finger

"And if you don't like the nursery we can always change-"

"Eliot for someone who's supposed to be the strong silent type, you're talking an awful lot." She interupted as she kissed him again

"Aw damn look at you two!" Hardison teased as he and Parker entered the room

"Damn it Hard-"

"Eliot be nice" Nona scolded

"He got me here didn't he?"

Eliot sighed and nodded at Hardison and Parker

"Thanks guys"

"So when's the wedding?" Parker asked eagerly

"As soon as possible before I blow up like a balloon" Nona replied looking at her still flat stomach

"Still be the prettiest thing this side of the Mississippi" Eliot said making her blush

"Yeah well I'd still rather have you make an honest woman out of me before we become a family"

"You hear that?" Eliot bent over and placed a hand over Nona's stomach and began talking to it

"We're gonna be a family"

"What is he doing?" Parker asked Haridson

"Talking to the baby"

"But why? It's not like the baby has ears or anything yet"

"Yes but-"

"Damn it Parker-"

Nona smiled as the three of them began to argue; little did Eliot realize that he had a family already, he was just adding to it.


End file.
